Deal
by louise4
Summary: Chapter Eleven up! Harry Potter and Blaize Zambini are in love. No not with each other! What were you thinking! No, but together they may be able to get what they want. HPDM, BZSF. So this means slash! FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Monday 30th September_

"You."

Bang

"Stupid"

Bang

"Fucking"

Bang

"Brainless"

Bang

"Idiot"

Bang

"Talking about yourself again Potter?"

Shit.  "Oh joy, Zabini."

"Trying to make your scar hurt so you'll get more sympathy?  Trying to get more attention?  Trying to forget…"

Bang

Harry slammed his head back on the desk, this time leaving it there.

"Fuck off Zabini," came the muffled reply.

"Potter got a problem?"  Blaise smiled maliciously and leaned closer to the slightly flushed boy in front of him "want to share?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."  Harry lifted his head to meet Blaise's gaze.

"Oh now I'm intrigued, do tell."

Harry looked at him closely and a smile spread across his face "if you insist.  Its not like you could tell anyone.  In fact I could do with a laugh.  I will tell you."

"God make it sound like your doing me a favour much.  Like you'd have anything interesting to say."

"Fine.  Leave.  But you'll regret it."  The indecision shone clearly on Blaise's face.  Did Potter actually have an interesting secret?  Harry decided to help him out "hey, what's the thing you want to know most?  What the biggest secret you just **know** someone is keeping from you?"

"Easy, I want to know who Draco's shagging but I'll settle for your pathetic little secret for now.  You shagging anyone Potter?  Girlfriend playing you up?  That your big secret?"

"What Malfoy doesn't brag about his conquests?"  Harry countered neatly.

"Not this one" Blaise scowled happy to have another chance to air this long held grievance "he used to tell us all about the little sluts he screwed," he paused "in detail, but he started shagging someone in sixth and clammed up.  Not a word.  Its like he somehow got morals or something.  People are actually suggesting that it's been one person the whole time.  Monogamy!"  Blaise snorted "he used to think it was a dirty word.  But now…this girl has got him totally wrapped up.  I've actually seen him reject people.  Its unheard of."

"Wow this really pisses you off doesn't it?"

"What's it to you?"  Blaise suddenly recollected whom he was talking to and became less friendly, "anyway, you had a problem to share?"

"Actually it's the same as your problem, in a way."

"What you wanna know who Draco's shagging, "Harry gave him a pained look, waiting for the other foot to drop, "no you know."

"Oh for fucks sake you moron I am the person Malfoy's shagging.  The only one if your confidence boosting rant can be relied upon."

Blaise just sat there opening and closing his mouth, trying desperately to respond.  Well Potter was right about one thing, he wouldn't be telling anytime soon.  Draco was his best friend, his only real friend and he would keep his secret…and even if Potter had told any other Slytherin the secret would have gone no further.  Draco wouldn't have killed them for telling but he would make them wish he had.

Blaise made one final attempt to respond and to his joy sound came out.  Unfortunately this joy was slightly muted when all he said was "huh?"

"We.  Have.  Been.  Shagging.  Each.  Others.  Brains.  Out."  Harry said slowly, "and I'm the idiot who's gone and fallen in love with him."

"How is that a problem?"

"Hello?  Were you listening to either of us?  Me and Malfoy are shagging.  Shagging not dating or seeing each other or in love a la Romeo and Juliet."

"Two houses both alike in dignity in fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene," Blaise smiled at the idea and Harry looked mildly impressed.

"Anyway he doesn't love me.  As he has pointed out so many times this is a convenient arrangement.  He gets to shag blokes without Lucius finding out and I get to shag without tarnishing my perfect image.  Stress relief and all that.  And a lot more fun that the constant fights.  And why aren't you completely ragging on me for this."

"Well for a start I'm not sure why you're telling me this and secondly I can't help thinking that it's kind of…right.  Your Romeo and Juliet quip…my only love sprung from my only hate and all that."

"Yeah my only love sprung from a hormone ridden closet case who doesn't love me and is probably getting hitched to some blonde bimbo his parents pick as soon as we graduate."

"Um Potter hate to burst your bubble but (a) I can't see him marrying anytime soon and (b) Draco is **so** not a closet case.  Everyone knows he's bi at the least.  With the exception of you we know everyone he's shagged…Turpin, Farrow, Flint, MacMillan, Bones, Chang, Finnigan…" he looked straight at Harry with the last two names and it was Harry's turn to looked shocked.

"Seamus and…and Cho?  Well," he grinned slightly, "he said I'd be shocked if I found out his shag list.  No wonder he kept stum…Seamus?"

"Yeah," Blaise spat frowning.

"Zabini, want to tell me something," Harry was positively grinning, "you're not fond of Seamus are you now?"

"Fuck off Potter."

"You know he likes you?"

"For a quick shag maybe but…" Blaise flushed and looked down "why am I telling you this?"

"Because I just spilled my guts.  Because I'm a noble Gryffindor obliged not to laugh or tell your secrets.  Because…"

"Because despite my better judgement I find myself liking you."

"Now you're making me blush."

"And that's why.  It's why Draco likes you.  Just don't take any shit, do you."

"Actually it's a year of him that's done it.  I used to spend all my time blushing crimson," Harry laughed softly "he used to set out to make me blush.  He said he liked having a new way of tormenting me."

Blaise smiled to himself, Harry was really in love.  Potter love struck over Malfoy.  Fancy that.

"Why are you so sure he doesn't love you."

"He would have said something."

"You didn't.  At least I'm assuming you haven't unless that's why you were beating your head against the table earlier."

"I wasn't the one saying how this is just sex every five seconds."

"Sex every five seconds Potter?"

"Shut up smart arse."

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Perfect grammar is another Slytherin trait I take it.  I thought it was just another of his idiosyncrasies."

"No its all of us.  Draco's just a little more Ravenclaw than most.  How you've managed to remain as grammatically poor as you are is a miracle."

"It annoys him.  Its funny.  And what do you mean more Ravenclaw?"

"You must know?  He hasn't said?"

"No surprisingly houses haven't been one of the big topics."

"How."

"If I tell you then that's two things about me that only he and you know.  He looked at Blaise for a moment before saying "I should have been in Slytherin.  That pretty much stopped any house-ist comments."

"The Boy-Who-Lived in Slytherin.  No wonder you kept that one secret.  It would finish off half the school."

"Don't call me that.  And back to the original point…"

"Its another of Draco's pet peeves.  Basically the main difference between Ravenclaw and Slytherin is that Ravenclaws want knowledge for knowledge's sake, Slytherins seek it for the advantages it brings.  We're not essentially evil…"

"…I'd figured that…"

"…Thanks for that.  But the point is we get good grades because we earn them.  Some of us more that others but the majority of the house have Ravenclaw as their second."

"Second?"

"The differences between the houses are so slim that it can be one thought on the day that makes the difference between Ravenclaw or Slytherin; Gryffindor or Hufflepuff…"

"Or Slytherin or Gryffindor."

"Exactly."

"You know Seamus likes you more that just a quickie behind the broomshed."

"Does he?  Sometimes I think he might but he's not going to do anything about it even if you are right."

They sat there, neither knowing how to get out of the dead-end that their conversation had reached.  Eventually Blaise said, "I think you're wrong about Draco.  You've been…whatever you want to call it for nearly a year now.  That's got to mean something.  And he is different.  Actually, the worst we've seen him recently was when you spent those two weeks in the hospital after going after Lupin.  He was totally on edge."

"Probably sexually frustrated.  We didn't shag for over three weeks."

"Yet he didn't look elsewhere.  He likes you Potter."

"Doesn't," Harry dug in, refusing to allow his hopes to build only to be torn down once again.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Call it a game.  You get to know, one way or the other.  I get Seamus."

"Do tell."

"Chuck him, date me."

"Just like that?  You're mad."

"Seriously.  Think about it.  Start gradually, we become friendly, then tell him you can't see him anymore, that you love me but want to remain friends with him.  Force him into your little Gryffindor circle.  I guarantee he'll accept."

"This is stupid."

"No its not.  We'll show both of them that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can date.  Then well 'fess up and claim them."

"'Cus he's suddenly going to want to be my friend."

"Trust me.  I know him better than you."

"I really hope not," the anger in his voice was only half put on and Blaise held up his hands.

"Woah, back down boy.  Not like that."

"Why not.  Nothing wrong with him?

"You want me to have shagged the bloke you love?"

"Shut up."

"What do you say?"

"I'll loose everything."

"You have nothing."

"I have his body."

"Its not what you want."

"Its all I'll get."

"No, you'll get everything.  I promise."

"How can you."

"Same as you can say Seamus likes me.  I believe you.  Believe me."

"You can be very convincing, you know that?"

"I was counting on it."

"Do we have a deal?"

"I guess so.  Yes."

They shook hands and began to plan their strategy.

END CHAPTER ONE 

So what do you think?  Should I carry this on?  The chapters are going to be long so will need some encouragement if I'm to continue.

Having said that chapter two is nearly complete and I really like it so let me know if it's worth posting/continuing.


	2. Chapter Two

Wow and oh my God!  15 reviews for the first chapter (comments on reviews and stuff at the end).  That's more than my other fic all together.  Wow.

Well the consequence of this is that I'm putting up chapter two about a week sooner than planned because I feel so loved.  Don't get too excited though because I haven't written more yet – though I have it all running round in my head – and I was planning on holding this back until my exams were finished.  Plus as you can see this one works on long chapters so longer between up dates (theoretically).  Oh well here it is.

I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

Chapter Two 

_Monday 30th September_

They began to put the plan into action.  That night Harry return to his common room and, in a dazed manner, informed Ron and Hermione that he just had, shock horror, a civil conversation with Blaise Zabini.  Ron, of course, was utterly horrified and went of into a long rant about untrustworthy Slytherins and plots against Harry still existing in this Voldemort-less time.  Hermione ignored Ron completely, smiled calmly and challenged Harry to a game of Monopoly.  Monopoly?  Well Hermione and Harry were both sick of loosing at wizard chess so at the start of the sixth year Hermione had bought a collection of muggle games back with her and this was a favourite of both her and Harry, though the wizard born members of Gryffindor did not understand the fun of the game at all.

***

When he returned to the Slytherin common room that night he found himself looking at Draco in a different way.  Draco was his best, his only real friend, a melodramatic statement to be sure but true none the less.  Both of them had decided long ago that Voldemort was not the way to go, a view they subscribed to even further when, upon hearing a chance comment by Hermione, they looked into his past.  Purebloods serve a mudblood?  Not a chance thank you very much.  Together they took Slytherin house and forced it into, if not an alliance with Dumbledore, a decided neutrality.  Parents across the country could be heard howling in fury when they learnt the consequences of conditioning their children to follow Draco Malfoy.

But, Blaise mused as he sat in the common room, he honestly could not conceive how Potter – Harry – and Draco had managed to hook up.  He knew from experience that the walls Draco put up could be formidable and it was obvious that Harry must be able to seal himself off very effectively as well to keep their affair secret for almost a year.

But at the same time he could see them together with utter clarity.  He also knew from experience that when Draco let you in, you were in and he was a different person, witty, loyal, entertaining and generally the kind of person you wanted to befriend.  And from their conversation earlier he could see what Harry would be like alone, with people he trusted more than he did Blaise.  Together, he reflected, they would be stunning, dazzling…

"Oi Blaise where are you tonight."

"What?  Oh, just thinking," he paused and in a causal manner mused, "Potter was in the library.  He can actually be quite civil when you talk to him."

At that point Blaise realised how many walls Draco had, even round him, for he betrayed no emotion at all at the mention of his lovers name, no flicker of worry or interest, just constant cool indifference.

"You talked to Potter?  What ever for?"  Draco drawled, lifting on eyebrow in surprise.

"He was there.  I don't know…we just ended up chatting."  Blaise gave what he hoped was a dazed grin and sauntered off.

***

Everyday Blaise would make sure he mentioned Harry to Draco, and Harry would do the same around his friends.  Slowly the school at large awoke to the possibility of the universal Gryffindor-Slytherin hatred being fractured.  This fear was turned into a reality when the campaign was stepped up one Friday morning.  Entering the potions room Snape stopped dead.  Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter were sitting together in the middle of the classroom, talking together like…friends.  And to further highlight this anomaly the rest of the class was sitting around them in stunned silence as if waiting for the punch line.

***

_Wednesday 16th October_

"That was so funny," Blaise chuckled that evening.

"Speak for yourself, I thought Snape was going to kill me," Harry pouted before sneaking a sly glance at Blaise "well him or Seamus.  You know every time I mention your name he suddenly has to do something at the other end of the room?"

"How's it going with Draco?"

"Subtle subject change much!  I think he's sick of the sound of your name.  I think I overdid it last night…I mentioned you pre-coital.  He nearly left there and then!"

Blaise smiled at Harry's words.  He was constantly amazed by the nature of Harry and Draco's relationship, constantly wondering how Draco could insist it was just sex.  From what Harry told him – and he knew he was only getting small details – they weren't just having a quick shag in the corridor but would spend the whole night together when practical, talking as well as shagging.  It sounded as if Draco had been the only thing keeping Harry together at the height of the campaign against Voldemort and the thing that kept him going when it was all over, when Harry could so easily have given into the overwhelming emotions, the potential for depression which he had been previously unable to feel.

"You've got to do it tonight Harry, you can't keep bottling it."

"I know."

"Trust me."

Harry didn't answer but his eyes said it all: 'it's too late now not to.'

***

Draco stormed up the steps on his way to meet Harry.  'Bloody Blaise' he fumed 'on what level do I want to sit and listen to him extol the virtues of the bloke I'm trying to get away to shag senseless.  Fuck I need this.'

He was, in truth, getting heartily fed up of the developing friendship between his best friend and his fuck-buddy.  He was finding his desire for Harry continually growing as it was and to hear his name even in the sanctuary of the common room was most trying.  And he called him Harry!  He was meant to be the only Slytherin who did that.  Fuck he need a good shag tonight.

He entered the disused classroom to find Harry sitting on the teacher's desk, playing with his fingers distractedly.  The lack of the usual hello kiss grated strangely on him and he had a sense of great foreboding as he looked at Harry.

"Draco, finally," he looked up with a flash of a smile which vanished as Draco moved towards him, "we need to talk."

Harry's voice was serious and it took all Draco's composure to coolly answer "yes?"

"I…we…I'm sorry…this…can't"

"Potter.  Clear sentences.  In English.  Now."

"I'm sorry.  I can't do this anymore.  I think I've fallen in love…no I mean…I feel something.  I'm on the brink of something.  I don't know what'll happen but I want to give it a try.  Me and Blaise.  I really like him."

Trying to ignore the tightening in his chest when Harry finally explain who he was referring too Draco replied coolly, "and that was what all the fuss was about?"

"Well we've been…for a long time."

"It was a stop gap, a convenience.  God Potter," he saw Harry wince and in a slightly warmer tone continued "Harry this was never more than a casual fuck between… enemies…friends.  We both knew that if someone who we cared for came along that this would stop.  It's not like it meant anything."

Trying to ignore the fact that he was dying inside Harry pasted on a happy smile and jumped up, hugging Draco hard "thanks for understanding Draco" he gushed "but I don't want to stop seeing you.  Not like that" he slapped him playfully as Draco raised an eyebrow "I want us to be friends, proper friends.  You, me, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise."  He smiled on the last name, as if merely saying Blaise's name sent him to a happy place.

"God you fuck someone for a few months and they want you to socialise with all their goody-goody friends," he grimaced but relented at Harry's pleading expression, "why not?  I'll try make nice with your little friends, see how that goes.  Anyway you are taking my best friend away so I kinda come as part of the deal."

"Ah but can you take the risk to your grammar Draco," Harry teased, "did you just hear yourself?"

"Well one has to lower oneself to speak to the plebs you see."

"Ah right."

"Get off with you Potter.  If I'm not getting laid, I think I want to go to sleep.  See you in the morning."

"Night Malfoy," Harry called after his departing form.  'I really did it.  Is it too late to go running after him?'

When Blaise ran into Harry the next morning he already knew Harry had done it by Draco's quick return to the common room but he was unprepared for the effect the 'break up' would have on his new friend.

"Harry, you ok?"

"This is stupid Blaise he doesn't give a shit.  I told him I was close to being in love with you and he didn't care.  He didn't care that I left him, that I left him for his best friend.  He cares that I took you but that's all.  He said we were a casual fuck, that it was a convenience that we didn't mean anything."

"Harry calm down and for gods sake breath in between sentences.  Come on, focus, did he agree to be friends."

"'Course he did.  He said I was taking his best friend and he came with the package."

"Harry look at me," Blaise grabbed his shoulders, "regardless of what, of who I did Draco would not even bother associating with them unless he wanted to.  He wants to be friends, he wants to be more."

"How come you are so certain all the time?"

"I lied to you before, about how I know Draco wants you.  You probably won't believe this but here goes," Blaise paused, collecting his thoughts.  "There are certain people, certain couples in the school that are given, that we on the outside see before they do and somehow it gets around that these people will get together, belong together and no one should interfere with the development of that relationship."

"Interfere?"

"Yeah.  Your friends Ron and Hermione, they were one such couple.  Remember when Krum asked Hermione to the ball?  Well the main reason for the outrage that met that decision was because Krum had stepped in where he couldn't go.  Its ok as long as one of the couple looks out where but outsiders don't butt it because it can damage the pairing for good."

"That's really…odd.  People just knew?"

"Come on, were you that surprised that they got together?"

"No but I'm their best friend, I know them a lot better than most people."

"It's a boarding school, everyone knows each other a lot better than would otherwise be the case.  But that's not the point.  The point is that at the moment there I think five 'still to be' couples roaming around the school: Anne Shirley and Giles Blythe in fourth year, Laura Farlie and Walter Hartwright in fifth, Bella Wilfur and John Harman and Beth Bennett and Will De Arcy in sixth and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

"What!  Us?  Are people completely sick?  How long have they?  What would make them think that we would…"

"Harry you did."

"Yeah but…people really sit around and think that?"

"Well yeah.  Romeo and Juliet remember.  People would love it if you got together and you were always very intense with each other.  People have been expecting it since…since…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Blaise.  How.  Long?"

"Sinceyoubothcamebackatthestartoffifthyearalltallandgoodlookingandallthat."

"Huh," it took Harry a moment to process the jumble of words then it hit, "but, but that's…we…I…we hated each other…we never fought more in all of the previous four years than we did in that year…they banned Pomfrey from healing us…how could people even think…?"

"Because each of you was the only ones who weren't drooling over the other.  Shakespeare again, I'm afraid, but it seemed a case of 'the lady doth protest too much, me thinks.'"

"So people decided from that?  That's ludicrous."

"Not just from that you idiot.  Just everything together seemed to add up to one thing.  I mean the intensity between the two of you has been kept at an amazingly high level throughout your school career, you claim to hate each other but go out of the way to come into contact, you watch each other constantly…"

"…do not…"

"You watch each other constantly," Blaise repeated, ignoring Harry's indignant interruption, "and so many other things, little insignificant things which, when added together, made a very convincing case."

"So then what happened?  Some sort of universal memo.  'Malfoy 4 Potter'?"

"Of course Harry, that's what happened next.  Come on!  The conclusion was formed and those who needed to know were told and people waited.  And watched."

"Those who needed to know.  What does that mean?"

"Like I said, with these assumed couples you don't interfere, no one should get in the way.  Have you never wondered why, despite all your fans no one, well almost no one, has asked you, propositioned you, gone further than basic flirting.  It's all there in the rules: you don't interfere unless approached.  Draco approaches people and gets approached but you, you are untouchable."

"Didn't stop you"

"But I don't want you."

"Well now I'm hurt."

"Shut up."

"Is that true?  People expected me and Draco."

"Yes."

"Well why didn't anyone say anything?"

"That's the point.  The couple are meant to figure it out on their own, get there naturally.  Granger, Weasley, Jasper, Thomas, all your friends either don't know or won't tell you.  I guess Granger knows, has worked it out for herself, and Ginny Weasley was told, had to be.  But as a whole we watch and wait."

"And no one knew that we were shagging?"  Harry deliberately used the past tense.  Had to get used to it sometime.

"No.  At least, I'm fairly certain the book's still running."

"What!  The book?  Tell me you're joking."

"No can do.  Why do you think Fred and George are up here so often?"

"I'm going to kill them.  Slowly and painfully."

END CHAPTER TWO 

Well as you can see this was less dialogue, more descriptive narrative.  Hope that worked for you.

Answering my reviews (wow once again):

**Tae** and **DeMoN tAiNtEd**: totally knew about the paragraph problem.  I write in word and the first time I posted this it was all one long paragraph pretty much so I went back, added numerous returns and reposted.  Thought I caught it all but obviously did not.  Hope that didn't spoil your enjoyment too much.

**Savage**: glad you liked the second house thing.  'Fessing up a bit, I read something in another fic (god knows where or whose etc.) which commented that the houses were evenly matched in number and thus the sorting couldn't be totally random.  This kinda stuck in my head and the second house thing was the result.

**Anonymousbystander**: just to say it was at your review that I went 'aw I feel so loved.'  And you made me post this so quick.  Take that as good or bad as you will cus I'm meant to be revising not writing Harry Potter!  Oh well, who needs a degree?!

**Dia**: I'm funny?  Yeay.  Hoped this could work out funny but wasn't sure if it would.  *So* can not write angst or sadness in any degree.  Really, all my fics will always have happy endings because I've read depressing ones which literally leave me bummed for hours.  I'm pathetic I know.

Also thanks to:

Alle, Liz, pink pig, Crystal*Fantasy, Remmy, Aqualily, Mel, SlytherinEvenstar, Ebon Wings, Angel – your reviews meant a lot guys.  Thanks.

PS anyone know a sure fire way to fix the paragraph thing please tell me and I'll love you forever.  And what's a beta?  Just wondering really.

PS2 the names of the other destined to be couples.  Remind you of anyone?  Let me know how many you can reference *just cus I want to know really).  Heaps of praise if you get them all (or maybe I'm being conceited but I think some of them are slightly unusual references).

Looking back I bet you get them all.  Oh well, let me know!

Louise


	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER**:  Not mine, not mine (and if I'm happy and skipping) not-not mine, not-not mine.

**DISCLAIMER PS**: reference Friends.  Also not mine.  I think you get the drift.

Once again wow with the reviews.  Feel so loved and who cares if my revisions going down the pan?  Not me!  I'm writing the next chapter regardless.  Oh, I'm reckless.

Reviewer comments and stuff at the end.  Suggest you read these as there is kind of spoiler type things and answers to what seem to be common questions.

Still can't get over all the comments and feedback and stuff.

On with chapter three.  Hope you like it.

Enjoy.

~ ~ Chapter Three ~ ~ 

_Wednesday 16th October_

While Harry was plotting the slow and painful demise of Fred and George, Hermione and Ron were working in the library.  Or at least that was the plan.

"'Mione, you alright?" Ron's concern was not misdirected for his studious girlfriend was staring off into space, book lying forgotten on the desk.

"Yeah Ron, just thinking?"

"About," he prompted.

"Harry and Blaise.  Don't you think it's a bit strange that they're suddenly all pally?  It's a bit odd don't you think?"

"Not really 'Mione.  I mean, don't you think Blaise is the one?"

"No that's my point.  I mean at first I thought yeah, maybe Blaise is the mystery guy because it fits.  He's good looking, a Slytherin and anti-Voldemort.  But now … it doesn't feel right.  None of it feels right."

Her boyfriend just stared at her blankly.  Frankly he thought it made sense.  They decided a long time ago that the guy Harry was seeing – and even though Harry had never specifically said so they both knew it was a guy – was in Slytherin because only a Slytherin knew enough about the war and Voldemort to understand.  And it was clear that Harry's mystery guy was hearing a lot about Voldemort because he never talked to them, not ever looked like he needed to.  In fact, when they'd challenged him about his silence he had smiled the smile that only came out when they talked about They Didn't Know Who and replied "don't worry, I am talking to someone, someone who understands.  And it feels good."  And he'd wondered off, goofy smile firmly attached.

For her part, Hermione did not believe she would ever cease to be amazed at Ron's easy acceptance that Harry was in all probability gay and dating a Slytherin.  As much as she loved him, she had been convinced that there was something of the homophobe in Ron.  But when they had been discussing Harry's lover Ron had no problem with either of her assumptions and when she had asked him about it he had given a surprisingly mature answer.  He had explained that the wizarding world was far more tolerant of things like homosexuality and single mothers and other such things that had at some point in muggle past made you a social pariah.  Wizards, he explain, made a point of accepting what muggles could not, decades before muggles would, in an attempt to prove themselves superior.  But it was his closing comment which had made her smile.

"And anyway 'Mione, it's Harry."

Because that had been Ron's mantra since they met on the train on the first day of school.  Yes I'm marching towards certain death but it's for Harry so its really ok.  And for both of them it was.

Smiling she pushed the doubts to the back of her mind and picked up her pen, resolving to observe Harry and Blaise before letting her doubts flood back.  After all, while Harry was important she couldn't neglect her NEWTs.

***

Blaise Zabini was having a blast and he wasn't about to stop any time soon.  'After all', he mused, 'how often do you get to out-Malfoy Malfoy.'  And added to this was the highly edifying fact that he was visibly getting to Draco.

"So Blaise," Draco drawled, "what **are** your intentions towards the local hero?"

It was an innocent enough question but Blaise read as much into it as ever Harry could have done.  "Whatever do you mean Draco?  My 'intentions' should be quite evident."  He couldn't help smirking inwardly at this for the exact nature of his relationship with Harry was driving half the school crazy.  On a side note it was also scuppering the book on Harry and Draco to the disappointment of the Weasley twins

"And I am a Hufflepuff."

"What is it to you anyway."

"Well I think I am entitled to be told if my best friend is planning on playing nice with the Gryffindors.  Or did you think I would leave you to brave the lion's den alone?"

"Oh Draco, that's so sweet," Blaise mock swooned, "but maybe I'm not playing nice, maybe I'm planning on stringing the golden boy along for my own ends.  Using him, loving and leaving and other things Slytherin.  And what would you do then?"

He had said it in a teasing tone but he did not miss the flicker of anger that escaped his friend's walls, nor the hard voice with which he replied "ah then in that case I would feel obliged to warn our hero.  Can not let the reputation of Slytherin be tarnished after we fought so hard for it now can we?"

"You would do that?"

Draco studiously did not answer, staring at his friend in silence.  'Damn it,' Blaise thought angrily, 'so close to … something.'  Finally he broke the silence.

"Well as my intentions as you so delicately put it are purely honourable does that mean you'll enter the lion's den with me tomorrow."

Draco recognised a challenge when he saw one, and anyway he liked the Gryffindor common room.  "Yes" he replied raising his chin slightly in determination.

***

_Thursday 17th October_

By now the Gryffindors were used to seeing Blaise Zabini in their common room as he was there most nights.  However what they were not expecting was to find Draco Malfoy in their common room.  As Dean muttered to Seamus it was indeed ice skates in hell time.

Draco's appearance caused far more disquiet amongst the males than the females however.  Much as they had welcomed Blaise's good looks as an added extra in their common room, so they welcomed Draco for the same admittedly shallow reason.  Both boys were good looking.  Both stood at six foot, surely an impressive feat for people living in the dungeons, both were well toned from Quidditch.  Blaise's colouring was dark to Draco's light, his brown hair and eyes contrasting the blonde hair and grey eyes of his friend.  As such the female contingent in Gryffindor was quite happy to welcome them into the common room.  After all, from a purely aesthetic point of view, they completed the colour scheme blending in with the black hair of Harry Potter and the red hair of Ron Weasley.

Anyway, when Draco entered the Gryffindor common room silence fell.  In a very non-subtle way.  Undaunted however Draco simply looked around drawling, "carry on, please.  Really, despite what you may have heard I do not command silence upon entry."  Having said his piece he sat down on a sofa near the fire, suppressing any prior memories that the sofa conjured up.

Harry thoughts went along a similar vein when Draco chose the sofa he did but a nudge from Blaise bought him back and they join Draco.

"So, you braved the lion's den then Draco."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"Never again will I doubt the impudence of an impudent man," Harry paraphrased, smiling.

"Indeed."

"So Mal-Draco," Ron joined in after a subtle nudge and less subtle elbow in the chest from Hermione, "Blaise says you play chess.  Fancy a game."

His gaze flicking to Harry's face, remembering his promise Draco acquiesced and they embarked on the first game in what would be a mammoth competition.

Harry, who had decided to make it his personal mission to teach Blaise all the muggle games he knew, whipped out Backgammon and called to Seamus "hey Seam, come partner Blaise, Hermione's busy cheering for Ron."

Looking round and finding no assistance Seamus soon found himself teaching Blaise to play backgammon while Harry divided his attention between their game and the game of chess behind him.

After winning three in a row, and upon hearing a cry of anguish as Draco finally conceded to Ron, Harry decided to change the dynamics slightly.

"I think its time to bring out the big guns, to play a game I know will appeal to the Slytherin's amongst us and no," he saw Hermione about to interrupt "before you say anything we do not need to do homework on a Friday night 'Mione."

"Oh getting tough Harry, I'm impressed," Blaise teased.

"You were saying Harry," Seamus frowned.

"Hermione get out," he paused for drama and received heckles from the crowd, "Risk."

"What?"

"You're finally going to get the chance to conquer the world Draco."

"Now that I like," the blonde smiled and plonked himself on the sofa beside Harry as Hermione began setting up the game.

"Harry how's this going to work?" Hermione queried, knowing full well that only four of them had any idea how to play.

"Teams 'Mione dear, teams.  You and Ron, me and Draco,"

"Draco and I," he interrupted, smirking.

"Draco and I, Blaise and Seamus, Dean and Parvati and," he looked round, "Jess, you and Lavender want in?"

"We're good thanks," came the collective reply from the girls clustered around the neighbouring sofa.

And the game began.

END CHAPTER THREE 

**Malfoy Snogger**: will Draco make a scene in front of everyone?  Well that would be telling but can't help thinking that maybe Draco is too refined for that (well he thinks he is :-) and maybe he'll be looking into revenge.  Or kissing Harry silly.  Either works for him.  And Snape … ooh hadn't thought about including him much.  Must ponder that thought some.

**Menecarkawan**: will be looking inside Draco's head soonish but as he's not too sure what's going on in there I don't really like to pry.  And now I'm talking about them like they are real and here talking to me.  Oh dear!

**Mak**: thanks, I'm so flattered :-)

**NayNymic**: don't worry they won't suffer too much.  And anyway what makes you think they'll be suffering?  Well Harry might be but maybe Draco'll get something out of this.  You never know.  And don't worry no HP/BZ smoochies (and I can't believe I used that word!)  They won't be crossing too many lines.  Have a feeling Harry doesn't want to be 'outed' until he has Draco with him.  Maybe just enough hinting to get people (Draco/Seamus) jealous!  And if you're serious think'll totally take you up on your offer of assistance.  Oh, and don't apologise for long reviews – they're great :-)

**Quasy**: thank you SO much.  Totally forgotten to describe Blaise.  I'm so dumb.  But will blame JK for having a descriptionless character in her books (then again she didn't even assign a gender so what did I expect?!)  Hope this is corrected now.  Basically think young Rupert Graves (a la A Room With a View and Maurice) and you pretty much have Blaise.  Basically yummy!

**Xikum**: thank you for the praise.  Personally I see it as Blaise not interfering for two main reasons.  Firstly, as he says himself, he does not want Harry so he is not pursuing him and secondly they won't be going out as such, just spending lots of time together and making sure people get the wrong idea.

**AzureLuna**: my best friend?  How nice, they're always a good bonus to fanfiction so or I've heard.  Guess I'll have to keep writing then!

**SlytherinEvenstar**: good question!  I suspect it will depend on how long it take for jealousy to set in.  And I think Draco likes it up in the clouds so who knows.

**Alura**: Thank you (blushes lots).  And yeay for identifying the people.  Must confess main reason for using them (apart from laziness) was to see if anyone else read Anne of Green Gables or if it was just me!  Nice to know its not!

Also thanks to Akemi, Angie, Phayze, Dark Comet, Aqualily, Nilboriel, Saya, icklechuck, JoKeR, sparkler, Julie and Miseryslilwench.

PS just so people are clear, no one gets to kiss Harry but Draco, and maybe Hermione and Ginny as long as they're being platonic.  Apart from anything else, Harry sees himself as taken, he's just kinda waiting for confirmation.

PS2 hope you noted that from the second chapter I spelt Zabini right!  Somehow it got stuck in my head as BlaiZe ZaMbini – don't know how that happened.  So hope that make people feel better – know I hate it when even the smallest details are wrong in fanfic and I'm guessing you're the same.

PS3 is Draco's eye colour specified anywhere?  Can't find any reference so went with grey.  If you know for sure otherwise please tell me (book reference too cus I wanna know!)  Hope the discussion on looks wasn't too ham handed but it needed to be done.

PS4 thought I'd better clarify about the names from chapter two because they're not mine (don't want to get yelled at for leaving out any more disclaimers).  So here goes: Anne Shirley and Giles Blythe from **Anne of Green Gables** by L M Montgomery (love that book), Laura Farlie and Walter Hartwright from **The Woman in White** by Wilkie Collins (also love), Bella Wilfur and John Harman from **Our Mutual Friend** by Charles Dickens (once again) and Beth Bennett and Will De Arcy from **Pride and Prejudice** by Jane Austen (do I really need to clarify?)

Awaiting your reviews because I love both the ego boost and the excuse (reason!) to stop revision.

Feel free to ask any questions, point out any mistakes, etc.

Bye for now,

Louise


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER**:  Not mine.  Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: hey, review responses at end.  Once again overwhelmed by the amount of response this is getting.  But it is really flattering.  And nice.  And just plain yeay!  Sorry for the long gap between updates but _'Good Intentions'_ distracted me.  Had planned to post this on Wednesday (28th) but did not get it finished on time.  Will try to update next on the 12th at the latest, which gives me a week to write the chapter.  Maybe a deadline will get this moving again.__

Here's chapter four.

Enjoy.

~ ~ Chapter Four ~ ~ 

_Monday 18th November_

Seamus Finnigan was pissed.

He had set his sights on Blaise Zabini a long time ago and out of nowhere the Boy Who Lived had swooped in without so much as a by your leave.

It was really most unfair.

And Harry wasn't even sharing.

He was actually…what?  Dating a Slytherin?  A quick fuck was one thing but publicly seeking out one was quite another.

And he was getting away with it.

Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini were dancing around each other and the Prince of Slytherin was accepting it.  No, worse, he was joining in, making nice with the Gryffindors like…like he wanted to.

Draco fucking Malfoy.

He had been Seamus' last hope.  From the moment Harry had entered the common room with a goofy look on his face Seamus had waited eagerly for Malfoy's reaction.

Soon all he heard was Blaise this and Blaise that.  Suddenly Mr Reserve was Mr Share All.  And still Malfoy did nothing.

Then they're sitting together in class.

Please, Malfoy can not be totally unaware.

Finally Malfoy acts.  He approves.

Fucking bastard.

Yes, Seamus Finnigan is pissed.  He is pissed at Harry, at Blaise and at Malfoy.  But mostly he's pissed at himself.  Because while, yes, he was looking for a quick fuck from Blaise it didn't mean he didn't want more.  He knew what he wanted.  Really wanted.  He wanted anniversaries, holding hands, Friday night dates.  He wanted a relationship.  But he didn't go for it.

One:     it was a Slytherin

Two:    it was a bloke

Three:   it was Malfoy's best mate.

Four:    it was Blaise and he wouldn't want that.

So Seamus played it obvious: leers, gropes, kisses.  And was rejected.  Then Harry Potter swoops down and does what no one else would dare.

Yes, it's a Slytherin

Yes, it's a bloke

Yes, it's Malfoy's best mate.

And yes, Blaise Zabini wants that.

And Seamus could not even hate him because Harry was his friend and did not even know he was stepping on Seamus.  Because you don't talk to Harry about things like that.  Because he's so … Harry.  But then, every so often he does something to remind you he is just like you, just a normal bloke, that he gets the dirty jokes, that he's not as innocent as the world wants to think.

And then he does something like this.  Something that no one else would do.  And you remember why he's Harry.  Innocent yet not, naïve yet knowing, Gryffindor yet…

***

_Monday 4th November_

Soon the sight of Harry and Blaise together ceased to be a conversation stopper, though there had been no inconsiderable excitement the first time Blaise sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner.  When Harry followed this by joining the Slytherin table no one knew where to look.  Gazes flickered between Ron Weasley, Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins at large, trying to gauge their reactions, reading them with something akin to disappointment.

Ron Weasley, famous for hating Slytherins in particular and Draco Malfoy especially, upon entering the hall to see his best friend seated at the Slytherin table opposite Draco Malfoy simply nodded a hello and sat down at the Gryffindor table with no visible trace of anger or even pique.  Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were equally disappointing for those betting on fireworks – and this was literal, for with the book on Harry and Draco somewhat scuppered by current events Fred and George had opened a new one around Harry and Blaise.  Snape simply pretended not to see the Golden Boy sitting amongst his pupils while Draco Malfoy – who you would really expect to be able to rely on given that he had spent the last six years fighting with Harry Potter – bade him good evening and held a civil, nay a positively friendly conversation with him.

It was appalling and under such conditions the Slytherin body as a whole had no choice but to accept the addition to their numbers.

Perhaps surprisingly the new relationship between Harry and Blaise had done little to change the dynamic of the two houses as a whole.  Gryffindors and Slytherins continued to clash on every level as had always been the case: Slytherin/Gryffindor classes were still the most explosive, Quidditch was still fiercely competitive and of two people were caught fighting there were no prizes for guessing which two houses would have lost points in the morning.  In short, life at Hogwarts continued pretty much as it had always done, with one exception.

And while the school at large might have become used to the sight of Harry waiting for Blaise outside classrooms or Blaise meeting Harry after Quidditch practice, they would never get used to the sight of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy studying together in the library or Ron Weasley seeking Draco Malfoy for a game of chess.  The final blow came when rumours began to spread that Potter and Malfoy, now Harry and Draco, were flying together, racing, messing about, voluntarily and for fun.  After that the school at large gave up, leaving the seventh years to themselves and letting their lives go on as if this had never happened.

***

_Friday 15th November_

It was official, Hermione was worried about Harry.  He had been in a foul mood all day, snapping at anyone who tried to talk to him and not participating in class at all.  She could see Ron and Blaise shooting him concerned glances, hell even Draco Malfoy looked concerned.  Even Snape had avoided asking him any questions.  When he yelled at Colin Creevy for saying in all innocence "all right Harry?" and stalked upstairs Hermione followed determinedly.  Going up to the seventh year boys dormitory she barged into the room saying "we need to talk."

"'Mione?" he muttered, head buried in his pillow, "where's Ron?"

"Playing chess with Draco."

"Draco?" he sat up, wondering if there was any way he could go back down without loosing face.  Or being totally obvious.

"Yes Draco.  They're beginning to strike up something of a friendship, as amazing as that sounds."

"That's nice," Harry replied distractedly.

"Yes but its not why I'm here.  What are you doing with Blaise?"

"Hermione!" he flushed a brilliant red as he avoided her gaze.

"Harry that's not what I meant," Hermione looked slightly flustered as she continued, "what I mean is why are you with Blaise.  Why are you and he doing whatever it is when you clearly fancy Draco."

"Oh, that."

"Yes.  Harry you better not be using that boy because he seems really sweet and I will not hesitate to tell him."

"It's not … I mean we're not … sit down, it's kind of hard to explain."

He shuffled over in bed and made room for Hermione to climb in beside him.  Once they were squished in comfortably he began, not meeting her gaze.

"I began seeing Draco in sixth year and it was good, what we had.  It was just meant to be sex, just sex, no strings.  But it never was.  We talked and laughed and … and had fun and I fell for him.  Hard.  And I shouldn't have done.  And I tried to continue, hoping that maybe it would go away, that maybe it was just that I thought I should love him if was sleeping with him.  But it got worse, or better, depending on how you see it.  And I was so confused and didn't know what to do and then Blaise was in the library and we were talking and I told him about Draco and he told me he was sure Draco loved me and then we were talking about Seamus – did you know they like each other?  Only Blaise wanted a proper relationship but Seamus is too scared or something cus it's a Slytherin so we made a plan and we're making them jealous or something and…and" he finally trailed off, finally looking at Hermione.

"Well," she said slowly, trying to digest his rapid and garbled confession, "I see why Draco says Gryffindor's can't make plans.  That sucks Harry!  What the hell do you think going out with his best friend is going to say to Draco?  And what about Seamus?  Did you even think at all?"

"It sounded like a good idea at the time," he protested weakly, "and at least this way you are getting to know Draco and Ron won't hate him if it works out."

"Well at least that answers one question.  I take it you asked Draco to come here, to make friends."

"Yes, when I broke things off I told him I wanted him as a friend and Blaise said he'd only do something like that if he really liked me so that's good right?"

"Oh Harry," she sighed pulling him into a hug.  "And what was today about?"

"A month ago today I broke it off, told him…told him I thought I could love Blaise and wanted to let things develop and he said that we were just, just messing around.  He didn't care and I felt like shit and then Blaise said that everyone else expected us to get together and," he changed tack asking in a lighter voice, "did you know Fred and George were running a book on us?"

"Harry love you stopped making sense about ten minutes ago.  Go to sleep."

"'Kay," he muttered, happy to oblige as his head was spinning.  "Don't tell Ron.  Please."

"Ok but don't tell Blaise I know either."

"Tit for tat?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"No but its easier to keep track of the lies if no one knows.  Go to sleep.  And Harry," she stopped at the door, "I hope you get him."

"Me too," he muttered, rolling over and falling asleep.

***

_Saturday 16th November_

The next day saw Harry back to normal, going through a round of stuttering apologies for his bad mood the day before.  When everything had been smoothed over everyone once again congregated in the Gryffindor common room.  Lavender, Parvati and Jessica were in one corner reading witch weekly, Neville, Seamus and Ron were talking about Quidditch strategies and next to them Dean was arguing with Briony about the referee's use of the off-side rule in a football match they'd just watched.  And on a sofa next to the currently dormant fire Harry and Blaise were working on their potions homework.  Or rather Blaise was trying to explain something to Harry and Harry was distracting him, taking the text book, or his pen or being equally irritating in another way.

Draco sat their watching the scene before him smiling slightly.  He was sitting alone, which didn't surprise him as the only Gryffindor who made any real effort to talk to him, apart from Harry, was Ron Weasley.  Actually that was something that amazed him; he could not comprehend how Ron was able to ignore the antagonism and unpleasantness of the last six years simply because Harry showed the inclination to be friendly.  He was roused from his reflections by Hermione saying "I think I'll join you if you don't mind Draco," she smiled tentatively.

"Not at all…Hermione," he remembered at the last minute that she should be Hermione as much as Weasley was Ron.

"Thanks," she smiled more confidently now and sat down on the sofa.  A semi-uncomfortable silence followed as she studied his face, especially the calm, almost pleasant look it held.

"If you don't mind me saying," Draco broke the silence, chafing slightly under her gaze, "I am amazed that you accept all this so easily."

He didn't need to qualify what he meant and she replied honestly, "right back at you."

"Ah well I made a promise," he smiled slightly, knowing she'd think he meant a promise to Blaise, she smiled slightly at the illusion to Harry.

"To someone important to you?"

He paused, he had never considered that before but a slow smiled spread across his face and he replied with a simple and somewhat amazed "yes." 'Fancy that!'

"Then I'm glad."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the other people in the room, watching Ron gesticulate frantically, watching Dean arguing enthusiastically with Briony and watching Blaise grab 'Quidditch Through the Ages' from Harry and run off with it.  As their laughter grew fainter as they ran upstairs Hermione turned to Draco again.

"You don't have to sit here if you don't want to.  I can't be your first choice of companion."

'No he's busy.'  "What makes you think that?"

She just looked at him and he flushed slightly.

"I've been an ass, to put it mildly, and I know that.  And I'm not going to blame it on Lucius' indoctrination or far of him or any such crap.  I was just a silly kid trying to be important the only way I knew how.  And it didn't seem wrong.  At the time everything was very…"

"Black and white?"

"Exactly.  And it was easier.  But I've learnt things," he checked himself, "I want to try.  Not to change for changing's sake or because I want to be on the side of light, fighting the Empire and that but because…because I want to think in terms of people not colours.  Does that make any sense?"

"You are growing up.  It's the same think that makes Ron able to see past the last six years."

"No, that's chess."

"Well that too," she grinned, a genuine, beaming smile, "And Draco?  Star Wars?"

"That was the analogy I heard once.  I liked it."

FLASHBACK – a week or two into Harry and Draco's 'relationship.'

"What are we doing Potter?"  They were lying in Draco's bed, sweaty but sated, Draco's head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"You of all people should know that, _Draco_."

"Cute but really, this is like something out of a bad film.  Like I'm going to seduce you over to the dark side or something."

"Hate to burst your bubble but your not _that_ good in bed!  Reign in your ego before in escapes."

"Well I don't see you taking me over to the light."

"No…we're just fucking.  Aren't we?"

"Just fucking.  I like that," Draco nodded and Harry shuffled round him to get more comfortable.

"And anyway I hate those labels.  Dark side and light side.  It's so Star Wars.  It trivialies everything."

"Star Wars?"

"God, you know 'know thy enemy' is not just a catchy tag line but a good idea.  And would save me heaps of explanations.  Here goes:  Star Wars is an incredibly popular muggle film.  And don't give me that blank look, I explained films last week when I mistakenly said 'you lookin' at me?'  'Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away…'"

"What?"

"It's how the films start.  They're a trilogy, two actually but the original Star Wars, the 1970s films were about a struggle of light against dark, Jedi's against the Empire.  And there was a gold bikini," he grinned at Draco's puzzled expression.  "Look next time we're in my room we'll watch them."

And they did.  It was, up to that point, one of the best moments in Draco's life; him and Harry curled up on Harry's bed watching the original three Star Wars films back to back.  Like friends.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione smiled to herself wondering exactly where Draco was lost in thought, wondering if Blaise could be right or if wishful thinking was making her see too much.  Finally he shook himself out of his thoughts and stood up,

"I think I'm going to go back to Slytherin.  All this Gryffindor goodness might be contagious," he smiled tentatively at her, "maybe we'll talk again.  Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'd like that.  You never know we might even be friends."

"Heaven forbid!" 

END CHAPTER FOUR 

Well I'm really not sure what I thought of this (excepting the Seamus bit which I liked.  Really I wanted someone other that Hermione to tackle Harry but Ginny had already been told about the bet and I would have used one of my 'own' characters but there was the risk of Mary-Sue accusations and really they were just there to make up the numbers (5 boys and 5 girls in each house now!) and no one uses Lavender or Parvati really so Hermione it was).

Please let me know where you want this to go next – all advice welcomed.  One thing I do know is that there will definitely be a Draco POV in the next chapter – I've had it written for ages but I wanted to delay it some, but I really like it.  So having built that up…

Review responses:

**Jade Maxwell**: a magical game?  Do tell.  Sounds intriguing.  Here's the chapter ready for applause J

**Morgana**: love the name!  I know this has been a real long wait – so sorry but it's been really hard (looks sheepish).  I'll try to be faster with chapter five. 

**Frizzy**: ok fan girl thing first.  Wow **you** read my story.  So flattered (I love magnetic attraction) and it has lead to some good vela stories.  Glad you liked it.  I'm just going to sit here and be flattered now.  Yeay.

**Wintermoon**: glad you like the story – hooked?  Wow that's nice.  You're right, there's not really much room for Snape in here.  Will have one little Snape scene but wasn't planning on using him at all (sorry all Snape fans).  Glad someone else agrees he can't do much here and I'm not sure I'm ready to tackle his sarcasm!  As for the Romeo and Juliet bits, well every fic uses R&J so why break the trend?  And as a side note I love your 'Blast from the Past.'  It's great.

**Willowstar**: I'm on your favourites list?  That's so nice!  Aw.  So what **is** a beta?

**Dark Comet**: thanks so much for the grey eyes confirmation.  Not to rub it in but yeay my exams over!  Romeo and Juliet and war poetry.  Your English course is good.  Like R&J (read it when my little bro and sis knew Paris died and I didn't – came as a shock really that R&J had Hamlet-esq death totals.)  And war poetry is good when your not studting it – I love Dulce Et Decourm Est and The Soldier myself.  And Charge of the Light Brigade.  Being word perfect though!  Wow, that's a lot of revision!

**Desertrain**: glad you liked the Anne of Green Gables reference.  Couldn't resist slipping it in.  I love the Anne books.

**Blue Rosed Dragon**: confession time.  Actually wasn't really sure where to go with that chapter (chapter three).  It kind of took itself that way – I was too flustered by the reviews!  Kept thinking 'this is never going to be good enough.'  All I knew was I wanted to do Ron and Hermione.  The rest just kind of happened.

**Lil Dreamer**: just to clarify I know its Gilbert Blythe but somehow I can not see a wizard being called Gilbert.  Don't know why but it didn't feel right.  So I made it Giles.  Not that its much better but take it as a nod to Buffy or something if you will.  Actually I like all the Anne books.  Love the World War One one – can't remember the name.  Makes me cry.  Anyway, hope this answered your desire to see more quasi-dating between Harry and Blaise.  Hard line to take between convincing and cheating on Draco.  Tis difficult! 

**Menecarkawan**: I promise that next chapter will look at Draco.  Promise.  You can yell if it doesn't.  Actually have already written the Draco stuff in draft, just didn't want it too early.  And the whipped cream and cherries were very convincing (though I made them strawberries!)  However I have just read the most recentest chapter of The Light of the Pheonix and it was evil so now I'm holding Draco scene hostage!

**Mak**: you are so kind!  I hope I can live up to the praise.  But it feels good to get it J  As you can see I didn't finish the game (of risk) but the real game is still going.

**She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc**: hey can't think why I didn't answer last time.  The book?  Well that is well, English slang, I guess.  When you bet on something and there are a lot of bets (such as people waiting for Harry and Draco to get together) it is known as a book.  I guess because you record the bets in a book or something.  But basically if there is a bet on, we usually call it running a book on 'x'.  I hope this makes sense.  Thanks for reading.

Also thanks to Silver-sparklze, Rissa, Someonesgurl, AzureLuna, Michael Serpent, Lunadeath, NayNymic, Akemi and Icy Flame for their reviews.


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER**:  Not mine.  Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: hey, review responses at end.  Sad face L cus last chapter very under-reviewed in comparison with former ones.  Maybe I've just been spoilt.  Are people still reading cus I really need encouragement on this one.  And this one contains the long awaited Draco pov.  Hell, its all Draco.

In answer to those who asked/commented, yes ffnet is being evil.  Or rather, still being evil.  While I can now do the Harry/Draco search I can't do the find thing where you specify story title and story.  It just won't search Harry Potter.  'Tis irritating.

Oh, and I'm kinda adopting *some* of the changes from the 5th book, so if you haven't read it, well, beware!

Oh and one more thing.  I'm afraid this one is a case of you'll see the next chapter when it's up (I'll probably alert on **_Good Intentions_ when I'm going to update so if you read that then you're ok J  For those looking for something to read (at all, for any reason) go read ****_Unthinkable Thoughts_.  It's complete and in my favourite stories and everyone should read it cus it's great.**

Here's chapter five.

Enjoy.

~ ~ Chapter Five ~ ~ 

That first time Blaise came back from the library and observed that he'd talk to Harry I swear my heart stopped for a moment.  He knew!  But he didn't.  In fact he was fast becoming the second Slytherin to discover the …charms of the Boy Who Lived.

Only I'm not supposed to call him that.  One of the many things I have discovered about the golden boy is that he hates it all.  All the fame, all the adoration.  Because it leaves him vulnerable.  People want to take his heart and splash it across the front page.  I know I did.  But that was before.

And now I'm sounding like a bloody romance novel.

I do that sometimes; end up talking, well thinking, about our arrangement, if I can use that word, in flowery terms.  Because I value it, valued it.  No, past tense is wrong.  I value it.  Him.  Because yes, maybe the way we went about it was wrong but Harry Potter became my friend.  No submission, no regrets, just friendship.  With sex as a bonus.

It took me a long time to realise he was a friend.  That it was more than just sex.  It shouldn't have taken that long but it did.  It was obvious from the start really.  I've had 'just sex' before and this blatantly wasn't it.  Harry and I were never about quick fucks in the closet.  We were about meetings in the astronomy tower and classrooms suitably altered.  We were about post coital conversations.  We were about all night.

All night.

That was when I realised we'd done all night before but when Voldemort died it was different.  As soon as I heard he was gone I had one thought.  Harry.  Somehow I knew that he would not, could not be a part of the mindless celebrations.

FLASHBACK

The hall erupted in cheers when Dumbledore announced Voldemort's final defeat but as the streamers flew about the hall and the music rang out one person was conspicuous by his absence.

Well, to Draco it was conspicuous.  Had he cared to dwell on it he might have noticed that even the golden boy's Gryffindor clique appeared not to notice his absence.

Quickly he left the hall, wanting to find Harry, needing to see him.  He knew without thinking where he would be.  Professor Lupin's old classroom, not used since his tenure, for the practical lessons of their fifth year had taken place in a more conventional room and it was that room that they had remained in so far this year, leaving their old room empty and Harry had confessed long ago that he would go there to think.  And to remember.

And it was there that he found Harry now, curled up in one of the large windowsills, looking outside at the lake.

"Not celebrating?"

"You knew I was here?"

"I guess I know your footsteps."

"And you.  Not celebrating either?  You did it, killed the bad guy, won the day, captured the castle…"

"All out of analogies?"

"Big word Potter, where ever did you learn it."

"Oh, didn't you hear?  'I took the words right out of your mouth.  It must have been while you were kissing me.'"

"What?"

"Muggle song."

"Oh, nice attempt at side tracking."

"Ask again.  Go on.  Then I can deny you a third time."

"I get that one Potter.  I did Muggle Studies."

"Yes, I remember the tantrum."

"Hell it got me a shag."

"That it did."

Silence reigned after that.  Draco stuck two paces away from Harry, who still hadn't looked at him.  Eventually Harry broke the silence and the pain in his voice was like screaming to Draco.

"What do I do now?  I was here to kill him and he's dead.  But what about me.  They expect me to dust myself off and go dancing.  It's not that easy.  I killed him.  I hated him and I killed him … and it's killing me."

"Harry…"

"I should be happy right?  I've seen enough films.  This is the part where I marry the girl or get the medal, or ride of into the sunset to live happily ever after.  But I'm still here.  I feel like I should have died, or like I want to have died.  But there's another part of me, my inner Dumbledore if you like, that keeps telling me to keep my chin up, keeps reminding me that one of us had to die, the other to live and of course this way is better.  Tells me that it was all worth it.  And keeps offering me a sherbet lemon.  Which I hate, by the way."

"You're loosing it, you know that right?"

"Obviously.  I'm screwing you, I'm lying to my friends and I've killed someone.  How could I not be loosing it?"

"I'll ignore that first part."

"I'm sure."

Again they were silent.  Draco felt this urge to offer something more than words, something more tangible: a hug.  But they didn't do that.  They didn't do innocent touches; he argued with himself, they did fucks.  Long, hard, satisfying fucks.  No hugs.

"He's still dead, Draco, and nothing will change that.  I thought, felt on some level that if only I could kill him hard enough, fast enough, thoroughly enough I'd get Sirius back.  And I know its stupid, I know that nothing works that way; I know I have a thousand people out there who love me.  But I want him.  I want him so much."

"Harry," again he tried to break into the monologue with some vague idea of offering support or comfort before trailing of, knowing he had nothing to offer.

"And it's not even like I'm exaggerating even.  There are probably a million people out there who want to love the Boy Who Lived, the slayer of Voldemort, as long as I don't say his name of course.  But the people who love Harry?  I'm not sure if I know more than ten.  I think I do, sometimes I convince myself that there's this network of people, of friends, who love me for me and would still love me if there was no Voldemort, no celebrity.  I guess now I'll find out."

Finally Harry turned to Draco.

"And the thing I hate most of all is that I can not get out of this self pitying crap that I so love to dwell in.  Like I'm waiting to be sent back to the Dursley's, all cut off and alone.  Yes, I lost Sirius and everyday it kills me like the first time, but I still have Remus, and the Weasley's and Dumbledore and all my friends.  Hell, I even have you, and I can't even convince myself that that's a bad thing!  I know I'm lucky in so many ways, and I know I should be out there, celebrating like everyone else, but today is for brooding."

They stayed there like that, staring at each other as if waging a war until Harry's shoulder's sagged and he spoke again.

"And I'm so scared.  For the first time in my life I have a future rather than a destiny.  I'm like a real person, someone who can do what they want, when they want … and screw it up without even trying.  Tomorrow is the first day of the rest of my life and I have no idea what to do, what I want to do.  What I can do, on my own, without half the teaching staff as a safety net.  What should I do?"

"Go dancing."

Harry laughed and the tension was broken.  He shuffled up and Draco climbed onto the windowsill.

"Dancing?"

"That's what you said you felt you should be doing.  So do it."

"You can do whatever you want."

"So can you.  More than anything.  And you were right about one thing.  You do love that self-pity crap.  I promised myself I'd mention that to you one day and look, boy wonder knows it already."

"Draco," warningly.

"For fucks sake Harry, you have this, this accident of birth or circumstance or whatever that gives you an amazing advantage over other people.  I mean yeah, it also gave you pesky things like a deranged, snake faced wizard trying to kill you, but on the plus side you can do pretty much whatever you want.  Auror, banker, teacher, Quidditch.  Oh, and me, of course."

"Well, I wouldn't want to forget that.  So, are you a perk of being the Boy Who Lived then or am I special?"

"Hum, let me think," he frowned, actually considering the question, "nope, that one's all Harry Potter I'm afraid.  If Weasley had been the Boy With a Thick Skull then I really wouldn't sleep with him."

"I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear it."

"Yes, well that thought has really creeped me out, so thanks."

Draco studied Harry for a moment before beginning in a softer, more tentative tone.

"You know, that's the first time I've ever heard you mention him.  Tell me about him."

That last was said in such a commanding, only child tone that Harry laughingly assented and both could pretend that it was merely curiosity that made Draco ask.

***

They spent the entire night in that classroom, sitting on the window ledge, feet squished together in the centre, Harry talking about Sirius, both of them talking about their families.

It was only when the sun rose and they had made their way back to their respective dormitories that Draco realised that what had happened was no anomaly bought on by special circumstances and he never did get any sleep that day.

END FLASHBACK

That was the night I realised or, rather, accepted, that this was more than sex.  It was friendship.  If people knew I guess they'd think me pretty slow, be amazed at how long it too me to process such a simple and obvious state of affairs.  But it's not what I was expecting and that will be my excuse.  But his friendship…it's…I don't think about what it is too much because it scares me.  But deep down I can admit that his friendship is…everything.  It's warm and loving and honest and open and all embracing and ridiculously forgiving but most of all it's the reason why I'm spending so much time with these bloody goody-goody Gryffindors.  And liking them.

The things we do for our friends!

***

_Sunday 24th November_

Walking towards the laughing group congregated on the lawn beside the lake Draco paused, taking in the scene.

'Would they have laughed like that with me?"

He barely caught the errant though, so quickly did it flicker across his consciousness.

They looked like a scene out of a picture.  Granger was lying on the ground, head in the lap of Weasley, who was playing distractedly with her hair while talking enthusiastically to Longbottom and Thomas, hands failing fit to decapitate.  Next to them Blaise was sitting down talking to Finnigan and Jasper, while Patil, Brown and Clare were lying around them, head buried in some tacky magazine, sneaking glances at Blaise and Harry over the top of it.

It really was Gryffindors on parade.

Then he heard a laugh spring up from the centre of the group and knew exactly who produced such a sound.  Harry Potter was lying on his back

'That brings back memories'

Again he ignored the thought.  Harry Potter lay next to Blaise, hands cushioning his head.  Draco watched as Blaise leant down to whisper something to Harry and he felt the urge to interrupt the picture perfect scene.

"Well, well what have we here," he drawled, feeling something like nerves clutch at his stomach forcing him back several years in attitude.  "Gryffindor's day out."

He saw Blaise frown at him slightly before saying a tight "hey Draco," but it was Harry Potter, brave Gryffindor that he was who sat bolt upright, one hand moving to rest reassuringly on Blaise's thigh.

'Rather high up that hand.  Very friendly.'

For a third time he ignored the thought as Harry addressed him with a wide smile.

"Draco, finally.  Blaise was just saying that he didn't think you were coming but I told him not to be so silly."  Here he smiled fondly at the other boy before continuing, "I mean, a nice well bred boy such as your self would never be so rude as to ignore an invitation.  A Malfoy would show up and have a good time, conversing pleasantly with all around, even if they are better company than he is used to.  And look, here you are and we can see how glad you are to be here so sit down and play nice."

Finally the boy let up and patted the grass next to him, indicating that he should sit, as if Draco were a child or animal.

Yet sit he did.

'Play nice indeed.'  "Hello Blaise," he smiled slightly and looked around the group, "Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Jessica, Briony.  So nice to see you."

A chorus of (mostly) wary hi's followed his greeting.  Finally he turned back to Harry, smirking slightly.

"Alright Harry?"

The group watched in bewilderment as a wide smile broke across Harry's face and he replied with a cryptic "Touché!"

END CHAPTER FIVE 

Well that was it.  Draco POV overload I hope.  I was going to do another flashback – just a little 'why Harry hates "alright"' type thing but thought two flashbacks in one chapter was too much.  Really don't want to overload on the flashbacks but at the same time want to see Harry and Draco together.

Please review as it makes me write more.  I think I have writers block with this one.  Advice wanted – especially as one reviewer said Harry and Blaise weren't making Seamus and Draco jealous enough.  How can I show that?

Thanks.

Review responses:

**Dianne**: well, here's more!  On the jealousy thing: any ideas?  Hope you like the major Draco POV overload.  And yeay for the being on favourites thing J

Morgana: yeay, people are still reading.  Well I updated in the week so not too long a wait. Lunadeath: ah thanks.  Glad the flashback went down ok.  Am planning to do that more so we get some Draco/Harry stuff.  If people think that would work.  And yeah have major problems with ffnet at the mo re HP fics.  And just to use and abuse my position here, when are you doing more on Draco's insignia cus I want more chapters! 

**Wintermoon**: yeah, I just couldn't resist some sort of flashback and plus I like the Star Wars analogy thing.  And yeah it was meant to seam like this meant something for Draco cus it was a happy Harry memory.  Yeah it took a while to update – am having real problems with this at times (plus Good Intentions keeps tackling me for attention.)  And Frizzy!  I know!  I'm still going wow that she read my stuff.  I keep doing the fan girl thing.  Oh dear!  And once again thanks for the flattery.  It will get you everywhere J****

Jade Maxwell: yup this was the LONG await Draco pov.  How was it?  You thought chapter 4 was good?  Well that makes me feel better.  Magical monopoly sounds cool.  And as for Risk…um…well I think maybe Dean and Parvati won.  'Cus Blaise and Draco didn't know what to do, Harry and Seamus were…distracted by other considerations and Ron and Hermione do everything.  How's that for reasoning?! Menecarkawan: well at that threat I've released the Draco scene.  You owe me happy endings! J Does this answer your suspicions?  Your definitely not reading too much into it but unfortunately we have a severe case of Clueless!Draco here.  Oh dear! 

**cannibalistic_smurf**: well this was a great time for first review cus chapter 4 was well ignored.  Glad you like the story.


	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER**:  Not mine.  Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: well I'm back!  Be honest now, how many of you thought I was never going to update this?  Shame on you!

Anyway, I've gone back and amended the other chapters slightly – changing dates and bringing it in line with OotP.

Going over what I'd written I had to laugh at myself for thinking that 5 pages was a long chapter – this is 11 (before comments etc.) and feels short!

I totally promise that I won't leave it anywhere as long between updates again and this story **will** be finished!

Please pop over to my Live Journal and comment – I've hardly got any!  Plus I posted the first chapter of another fic, which I'd like opinions on.  Also I'll keep up to date with whether this is going on the LJ.

This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and shamed me for not updating sooner – thanks for the nagging!  Review responses are at the end, if you reviewed I responded, because each of you helped!  However, apologies up front because some responses are far too short for the lovely long reviews I got, but the responses add two pages as it is.

**~ ~ Chapter Six ~ ~**

_Sunday 1st December_

'The Plan' as Harry liked to call it (Hermione preferred 'The Impending Unmitigated Disaster') had been going for 61 days and Harry was struggling to see any payback.  Draco clearly just wasn't the jealous type.  Since the picnic by the lake a week earlier he'd spent everyday with the Gryffindor's – which made sense considering the fact that the all ready depleted Slytherin rooms must seem even emptier with the absence of his best friend – and Ron even Ron seemed to be taking to him.  But while Seamus could be counted on to do or say something do give away his more than amiable feelings towards Blaise but Draco seemed above it all somehow, a commentator observing the living habits of Gryffindors, not a fellow student involved in their concerns.

It was bloody irritating.

And also, as far as Ron's attitude was concerned, fairly confusing.

His best friend had been under enforced civility when first Blaise then Draco breached the sanctity of the Gryffindor common room, being polite but not overly friendly.  He had warmed to Blaise because you just couldn't help but warm to Blaise, he was funny, friendly and relaxed.  Then a few weeks later he had bought Draco with him, someone Ron had put a lot of time and effort into hating, someone whose father had tormented Ron's father, someone whose family he had been trained to dislike and distrust from the moment he could understand things like that.  But Harry wanted him there so he would get on with the git even if it killed him.  So he used the only means of interaction available to him – chess.  And Draco had proved more than an adequate challenge for the boy who had ridden roughshod over the best Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had to offer and relished this new challenge.

And somewhere along the way Ron confessed he had found himself growing strangely fond of the abrupt, rude Slytherin.  Slowly he discovered that Draco had a keen sense of humour, a dry sarcastic wit which, yes, granted had disparaging remarks as the main force but which came out in such a way as was purely amusing rather than cruel.  The boy was prickly and easily offended but had a self-awareness that allowed him to laugh at himself.  It was, he decided, just a case of wanting to be friends or enemies.  It was an attitude that caused Hermione to shower him with kisses, thrilled that her boyfriend was so mature.

And Hermione too was getting on incredibly well with Draco, though Harry had never thought she would have a problem with him, rather he had half expected Draco to snub her totally.  Anyway, they had gotten on, especially after he had confessed his feelings to his friend, and soon they had become a common feature in the library, much to the relief of both her friends and his, Blaise having confided that the rest of the Slytherins were ready to kiss Hermione for rescuing them from Draco's study sessions, which much like Hermione's, involved colour coded charts and lots of books and nagging.

So while on some level the plan had worked, for he was seeing Draco on a daily basis and Draco was interacting with his friends in a way he had never dreamed possible, there was one major cock up, or so it seemed.

Draco was either incapable of feeling jealously, or totally disinterested in Harry.

And both were bloody irritating.

Sighing in annoyance Harry turned out the light and brooded, indulging in his favourite memory: how it all began.

FLASHBACK

_Saturday 23rd September, Sixth Year_

Wrapping his arms around himself Draco took another tour of the boundary of Hogwarts, one of the lesser known joys of prefect duties at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Wishing he had had the sense to put on another layer or three he was preparing to turn in for the night when he saw a figure staggering towards him, only visible because of the surprisingly clear night and strong almost-full moon.  Putting on his best 'prefect' face he prepared to heap scorn and punishment against whoever had dared break the rules and, more to the point, been stupid enough to have been caught.

Standing there, arms crossed, sneer turned up to full volume he watched the figure come closer, amazed he hadn't been spotted yet.  The boy – he could tell the gender now – swayed gently as he walked, clearly hammered.  He wondered who would have the gall to break rules and sneak out and also look old enough to get served in the pubs in, he assumed, Hogsmeade.  He guessed they would have gone to the Hogshead, as they were decidedly less fussy over age restrictions that the Three Broomsticks, though few had the guts to go into the darker, more questionable pub.

Finally he was able to see the person clearly – and though he too must be able to see the impending doom he made no effort to avoid being caught – when he was somewhat taken aback to discover that the drunken form heading towards him was none other than Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived.  It stood to reason, he supposed, none of the Slytherins would have betrayed Snape's rules and snuck out – especially with all the alcohol they wanted easily available on premises – and out of the other three houses there were few who have the balls and ability to pull such a stunt.  Of course, it wasn't so impressive when Potter surely knew that nothing he did could cause him much trouble, being Dumbledore's precious child, the Boy Who Can Do No Wrong and numerous other naff titles.

Finally Harry noticed him, though like the rest of the evening the encounter didn't go exactly as he had planned it.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry grinned unfocusedly at him, over-cheery but speaking clearly for all that, "what you doing here."

"I might ask you the same thing Potter," he replied smoothly, noticing the bottle of something called 'Jack Daniels' in Potter's hand and raising an eyebrow, "though it seems somewhat obvious really."

"You're being remarkably judgmental Malfoy," Harry scolded playfully, punching him gently on the shoulder, "you never felt the need for a bit of a drink?  Ease up a bit, let your hair down.  Though it would probably stay like that after being gelled back for so many years.  Does it automatically grow into that style?"

Draco looked slightly thrown by the segway into his hairstyling choices but recovered quickly, "how much have you had Potter, and who is Jack Daniels."

"'Only one man has the right to change our whisky, and we'd be pretty surprised to here from him'" Harry slurred slightly, his brow furrowed in concentration as he remembered the slogan, "'we call it Jack Daniels, old time, old number 7 something or another, but you can ask for Jack.'"

"So is it like Firewhisky?" Draco was genuinely curious now, eager to learn about muggles from someone who could answer and not remember that he had actually been interest in muggles.

"Yeah, I guess.  It hits the spot though."

Draco leaned in and took the bottle off Harry and swigging it back.  "Bloody hell," he gasped, peering at the label on the bottle in the darkness, "40% proof!  Jesus Potter, have you drunk this tonight?  It's over half empty!"

"Yeah, so what?  Went to muggle London tonight, this was just one for the road."

Draco couldn't but be genuinely impressed at Potter's capacity for holding his alcohol, if he was being remotely truthful then the amount he had consumed would have floored most kids his age, Draco included, and he had had enough tutelage at Lucius knee to ensure he could hold his drink better than most.

On another level, however, the casual way he referred to drinking was worrying.

"Potter, do you do this often?"

"What?" Harry frowned at him, standing carefully and fixing his gaze on Draco, trying to match his severity.

"Sneaking out.  Drinking."

"Yeah.  What's wrong with that?" Harry seemed genuinely confused and Draco couldn't help but grin at the new level of stupidity alcohol added to his rival.  'Maybe I could get him to drink before matches…' He became aware that Potter was muttering angrily, pretty much just to himself.  "Bloody Malfoy, so bloody superior.  Swans around all superior and perfect and so bloody up himself.  Ponces around being so shitty to all those his piss poor excuse for a father has taught him are below him, sneering and despising anyone who doesn't fit into his Arian race.  Arian?  Does that work for wizards?  Or is that just a German thing?  Or and appearance thing?  I'll have to ask 'Mione.  Huh"

His thought processes were shot, Draco observed, marveling at the fact that, though hard to understand on a logical basis he wasn't slurring his words or doing any of the more cliché drunk things.  "Potter, sneaking out, drinking…" he prompted, stirring Harry to action.

"Yeah, well it's nice.  And only on weekends.  It started back at the Dursleys – Dudley went clubbing and they made him take me 'cus of the threatening and everything.  Alcohol makes you're head go all swimmy and the world all happy and you just sort of forget the bad things for a while.  Forgetting is good."

"What have you got to forget Potter," Draco sneered angrily, still stung by his earlier word and, after all, the boy had probably never been on the receiving end of a harsh word until he met Snape.

"Quirrel, Ginny, Pettigrew, Cedric, Cho, Sirius," he reeled off matter of factly, "death, anger, misery.  The usual teenage stuff."

"Black?"

"Don't say his name," Harry snarled, showing his first real emotion of the night.

"Sorry," Draco didn't sound sorry at all but then again he wasn't, "but seriously Potter, drinking to forget?  Isn't that rather…pathetic."

"Probably," he nodded, sitting down, crossing his legs and looking up at the other boy, "sorry, floor moving rather.  Anyway, come on, no one wants to here all about Harry's problems, he's meant to be all cheerful and happy and saviour-y.  He's meant to be a happy-go-lucky guy who likes Quidditch and occasionally doesn't get killed by Voldemort.  Hermione and Ron don't want to here that sometimes Harry just wants to die, to go find Sirius wherever he is and be done with life.  That Harry likes to think about what he could be doing had he just not gotten on the train to come back here, had just left you all to it, to sort out you own mess and had gotten a life as his own.  So talking to people not really going to happen.  Hence, drinking."

"Did you just say 'hence'?" Draco marveled at how being hammered had caused Harry to become positively talkative.

"Maybe, anyway, apparently people use sex to forget things too, which, I'm guessing, is cheaper and possibly more fun."

"But…"

"Well, not so much of a problem in the muggle world, but here, where people expect things, well Harry Potter can't just go round shagging whoever he fancies.  I mean, I can see the headlines now, Boy Who Lived to Fancy Boys or some such crap.  God, it would be awful, so tacky."

Draco started, blinked, stared, gawped, recovered.

"Yes, quite right, very unfortunate.  But really, the drinking is a bit stupid Potter."

"Harry likes drinking."

"You realize you are talking about yourself in the third person right?"

"Am not.  The Boy Who Lived is good, innocent, well behaved, and Harry is me.  Some people don't really get that."

Draco marveled at the rambling that was Harry, wondering if anyone else had seen this side of his enemy.  An enemy who had, it would appear, gone to sleep in a sitting position.

"Potter, hey Potter," he shook the other boy, not allowing himself to wonder why exactly he was doing this and not running for Snape and getting the boy a whole world of detentions.  "Wakey wakey boy."

"Hey blondie," Harry opened his eyes and squinted up at Draco, "how you doin'."

"Cute Potter."

"So I've been told."

"Ugh," Draco sighed, hauling Harry to his feet, "come on cheery, back to Gryffindor."

"'Kay.  JD.  Give"

Great, now Harry was pouting like a child and Draco was finding it really hard not to find it attractive.

He handed over the whisky and Harry took another swig, sighing slightly in contentment.

Draco put on his 'prefect' face again and steered Harry towards the school, depositing him at the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, glad Harry was not in any position to ask exactly how he knew where he was going, ridiculous though it was that in a school of that size where the pupils spent nine out of twelve months there were actually places that remained a secret from some of the population.

_Monday 25th September, Sixth Year_

Draco was quickly getting exasperated at the nervous looks Harry was shooting across the classroom at him and he knew exactly what the boy wonder was worried about.  Would the big bad Slytherin tell the world the wonder boy's big secret?

Sure as eggs is eggs Harry came up at the end of the lesson, back to his normal uncertain, unfluent self, "um, Malfoy, I was just um wondering if I could maybe have a word, maybe.  Kinda now," cue nervous pushing of glasses up the nose.

"Sure Potter," he nodded, unable to suppress the tinge of disappointment he felt.  Was he really that much of a shit?

When the classroom had cleared out Harry looked up at the cool, composed Slytherin and smiled nervously.  "Look Malfoy, the thing is, well Saturday night, you see I don't tend to forget things, when I'm drunk, and so I know what I said.  And the thing is, well, the thing is I wanted to apologise, to apologise for what I said," Harry was clearly nervous and speeding up as he reached the end of his confused sentence but despite all this there was no mistaking what he said.

"Huh?" Draco gawped, once again wrong footed by the Boy Who Lived.

"I know its probably a bit late but I really am sorry Malfoy, I shouldn't have said what I said about you, you've been really different this year, which, granted, has lasted for three weeks so far, but for those three weeks at least you've been different.  I'd go so far as to say nice but it'd probably offend you," Harry offered a shy smile at this and Draco couldn't but smile back.

"So coherent Potter," Draco teased and Harry marveled at what was probably the first genuine expression he'd seen on the other boy.  "Seriously though, I have to say I thought you were going to beg me to keep your little secret."

"The gay thing?"  Draco nodded and Harry grinned, clearly more relaxed now he'd gotten the apologies out the way.  "Nah, not remotely worried about that one I'm afraid."

"Really?"  Draco raised an eyebrow speculatively.

"Gotta teach me how to do that, but yeah not worried.  I mean yeah, I haven't really told anyone, 'cept you, but it's not like I'm ashamed of it or anything.  It just hasn't come up.  Stop it," he positively giggled as Draco's eyebrow shot up even further and the boy held his hands up, protesting his innocence.  "But seriously, I never thought you'd tell anyone and even if you did, well, who'd believe you?  Plus, you made one rather fatal mistake.  Like I said, I remember Saturday night and I remember you escorting me to Gryffindor rather than running for Snape.  And yes, you could tell them I'm gay but I could tell them you've got a heart, which would rather destroy your hard won evil bastard reputation."

"I am impressed Potter, that is really rather devious of you."

"Thank you kind sir," Harry smirked, "so do you accept.  The apology, I mean."

"Sure."

And they left it at that.

Or rather they didn't, for they had several more than cordial conversations over the next week which anyone with any self awareness would have recognized as decided flirting, on Draco's part, at least – which did, however, explain why Harry was caught totally unawares when Draco moved things up a notch.

_Monday 2nd October, Sixth Year_

They were in detention again, though not because of any fighting on there part but rather because when Snape gave Harry a detention McGonnagol promptly gave Draco one, because she was not going to let Snape get away with that.

So they were sitting in the potions classroom with nothing really to do and Draco was bored.

"Potter, fancy a shag?"

Harry actually, literally fell off the stool he was balancing on in shock – though it was not that surprising considering he was balancing on only two of the four legs at the time.

"Pardon," he asked dazedly from his new position on the floor.

"Fancy.  A.  Shag."

"Thought that's what you said."

"So…"

"Being a tad confused here."

'Oh for God's sake, is this even worth it?'  "Look I'll put it into words you should be able to understand.  Me horny.  Me gay.  You here.  Fancy a shag."

Harry just stared at him and Draco pondered if a fall of only a meter could cause concussion.

"It's cheaper than getting drunk," Draco offered hopefully, really warming to the idea now.

"Right, yes, good point, but the thing is I've never really, well I'm not exactly, I'm sort of what you night call, well…"

"Virgin?"

"That's the one."

"Well, we can change that you know."

"Indeed, and it's nice of you to offer, really it is, and you're really rather attractive, very attractive," he corrected hastily at Draco's offended look, "but I'm not sure I'm really ready for that.  Sorry."

"Well, we don't have to do…that right away.  We could work up to it," Draco was determined to get Harry now, he had never been refused before.  "Kiss me."

"You're insane you know?  I mean, two weeks ago we weren't even talking to each other and now you want me to…"

"For God's sake Potter, this isn't about being best mates, this is about sex.  I'm gorgeous, you've got potential, we should just go for it."

"You make a good case," Harry smiled shyly and shuffled across the floor to where Draco was sitting and kissed him, tentatively at first, but then deeper and more intensely.  He felt Draco's hands in his hair, urging him closer.

Finally forced to pull apart by a more mundane need (oxygen), Draco stared at Harry in amazement.

"What the fuck was that Potter?"

"Ah, right, sorry, probably should have mentioned that one.  You see I've kinda only kissed one person and that was Cho, and she was all crying and soggy and everything so that probably wasn't the best experienced ever, and then there was you, and hence, bad kissing.  Sorry."

"You've only kissed one person?  Ever?"

"Uum, yeah."

"Bloody hell!  Well, you're a bloody quick learner, Potter.  Come here," he pulled Harry back to him, thanking his lucky stars that no one else knew what a good kisser the other boy was because he'd never have gotten a look in otherwise.  Not that he would have told Harry that!

As Draco pulled him into his lap again and kissed him enthusiastically Harry wondered if maybe he wasn't as bad a kisser as he feared.

_Wednesday 4th October, Sixth Year_

Arms wrapped around his waist and eager lips attacked his neck as Harry was pulled backwards into an empty corridor.

"Afternoon Draco," he grinned at the other boy as he was spun around for a proper kiss.  Neither quite knew when or why it because Harry and Draco, but somewhere in between the first kiss and this one, in only two days something had changed.

"Shut up Harry," he replied, effectively doing the job himself.  It was an entirely new experience for Draco, the idea of kissing just for kissings sake, but he really did love kissing Harry Potter.

Finally Draco pulled back for more than a moment, shifting himself to a slightly more comfortable position.

"You know, putting an embargo on sex does bad things for people Harry.  I swear I could spend all day kissing you, I'm forgetting there's anything more."

"God, please don't forget," Harry moaned, shifting his position slightly to rub himself more blatantly against Draco, "I think I've waited long enough now."

"Thank Christ," he was only half serious in his relief as he grabbed Harry's hand and urged him forward.  At the other boy's confused, questioning gaze he shook his head in despair, "please Potter, I'm not doing anything here, it's dirty and dusty and just yucky."

"So gay," Harry giggled as Draco practically ran with him down to the dungeons.

END FLASHBACK

Smiling sadly at the memory Harry crossed his fingers in the darkness and hoped that something would finally start to go his way.

_Wednesday 4th December_

"This is ridiculous," Harry threw his potions textbook dangerously close to the fire in his frustration, "I don't care about this.  Why the hell did I even take this stupid subject?"

"To prove Snape wrong," Blaise replied, entering the common room and retrieving the battered book, "problems?"

"Yes and I totally give up now," Hermione sighed, "see if you can explain it to him, as he either can't or won't understand my efforts."

"What ever shall we do with you," he grinned, kissing Harry on the cheek and sitting on the sofa and pulling Harry into his arms, settled comfortably between his legs.

Shifting slightly Harry looked up at the taller boy and grinned dirtily, "how am I ever going to concentrate sitting in such a position."

"I'm sure we'll find a way.  The threat of Snape, perhaps?"

"Good point," Harry scowled, "go on then."

"Right, close your eyes and no cheating…" Blaise flicked through the book, for once unconcerned about whether Seamus or Draco were watching the display and as such they were entirely natural as they laughed and joked together, Harry actually not minding learning for the first time in many months.

_Thursday 5th December_

"Oh God, I'm going to fail and he's going to point and laugh and kick me out, oh God why am I even here," Harry had been going on in this vein for five minutes now, pacing up and down outside the potions classroom waiting for the doors to open and the test to start.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione soothed every time he paused for breath, though it wasn't having any effect, "its no different to every other test he's done."

"No different?  NO DIFFERENT?  It's worth 40% of the final mark.  For the year.  For the rest of my life.  Oh God I think I'm going to be sick."

He did, Hermione reflected, look really rather green.  She hadn't seen him this nervous since his first Quidditch match all those years ago.  She spotted Blaise rounding the corner with relief – someone else could have at him for a while.  Meeting his gaze she rolled her eyes and gestured at the panicking Harry.

"Harry, look at me," Blaise was an expert at calming people down – his sister had similar panic attacks about pretty much everything.  "You'll be fine, it's just a test, you can re-sit it."

"Re-sit?" Harry's face lit up at Hermione tutted disapprovingly.

The door to the classroom opened and the not remotely calming sight of Snape loomed large on the horizon, "Right, take you seats.  Quietly."

_Friday 13th December_

Blaise was talking to Draco as they walked to the Great Hall when he found himself with an armful of Harry.  A Harry, moreover, who was hugging and kissing him with abandon.

"You are the most wonderful, brilliant man ever Blaise Zabini," he gushed, waving the parchment he was holding in Blaise's face, "I passed.  I more than fucking passed.  95%.  Ninety-fucking-five percent.  Snape's green!"

"Oxygen becoming an issue," Blaise grinned, prising the over enthusiastic boy off him.

"Sorry" Harry babbled, still beaming at all concerned, "rather happy here.  I better go and show Hermione before she starts worrying that my results were so bad I topped myself!  See you later!"

Blaise shook his head laughing as Harry barreled down the corridor, causing people to leap out of the way to avoid being bowled over.

"Mad, he is," he remarked to Draco, not noticing the lack of response or the slight frown that creased the usually smooth forehead.

***

Draco was becoming quite irritated by the irrational anger that seemed to be bubbling up every time he saw Blaise in the last two weeks.  It had all started when he had happened to turn away from his chess game and catch a glimpse of Blaise and Harry studying.  He'd hardly allowed his gaze to linger on the two of them, feeling a slight flush rise up as he watched what really seemed like an intimate moment between the two, Harry pressing up again Blaise so shamelessly.

He had also felt something of resentment that Blaise was tutoring Harry, remembering all too well the numerous times that he had helped Harry with essays and notes, offering all sort of interesting incentives to keep the boy interested.  He didn't let himself wonder what Blaise was offering to keep Harry's interest because the possibilities tended to contrive to give him a headache.

And the way he had tried to calm down a babbling Harry had made him remember similar instances where he'd wished he could do them same.

He found himself doing that a lot recently, wishing.

Wishing he could kiss Harry once more.

Wishing he could wrap his arms around the ever energetic boy and encourage him to be still once more.

Wishing he could sit there so brazenly in the middle of all Harry's friends and not worry about anything.

Because suddenly he was feeling bizarrely possessive about Harry, suddenly he was feeling rather angry that Blaise was touching what was his.

'I've never done very well with sharing,' he mused, 'and really Blaise could have had the manners to ask before just barging in and claiming him.  It's just bad manners and really the only reason I'm even thinking of these things is because he ended things and not me.  That's all, I was wrong footed and didn't have any real closure, that's all this is. And now, suddenly, they're all everywhere and in you face.  I mean they were practically, well, you know, on the sofa, totally shameless.  And the kissing in the hallways and Blaise is always all over Harry, lying on him, hugging him.  Totally shameless.  It's embarrassing, that's what it is, offending my delicate sensibilities, creating that strange gnawing feeling in my stomach.  Embarrassment.  Not jealousy.  Definitely not jealously.  I am not jealous, I can't be, it's only Potter after all."

He wasn't really doing a great job of convincing himself, but half baked excuses were more reassuring that the truth.

END CHAPTER SIX 

What did you think?

Right, please review.  Lots and lots of reviews make a happy author!

Review responses (which aren't too detailed because everything was so long ago):

**wintermoon2**: somehow you're always quick of the mark reviewing me, thanks!  Well you probably can't remember what you said, but you made some good points!  Hope you liked this flashback!

**NayNymic**: thanks for the long review!

**Jade Maxwell**: long review – love 'em!  Glad you liked the look back at Harry's state of mind et. al.  And the Draco POV.  Actually your guess was fairly close, if you can remember what you said!

**Menecarkawan**: thanks for the review.

**Katrina**: thanks for the ideas and the review.

**the crazy ladies**: thanks for the review – hope this chapter wasn't confusing

**Katie-Catherine**: thanks for the review!

**Slice**: sorry, horribly long wait!  Thanks for the review!

**Schtoops**: another long review I totally can't do justice to, so a big thank you!  Please review again!  Seriously, the review was great, thanks!

**Desertrain**: thanks for reviewing!  Glad you like the story.

**Celestial DreamBlaze**: does this answer your question?

**Voltor**: thanks.

**luin-lote**: thanks *blushes* 

**i-miei-occhi-verdi**: no longer AU, think I've bought it in line now.  Unless you class all future fics as AU, though I'm hoping she surprises us all and goes with slash – a girl can hope!  But no H/B I'm afraid, interesting twist or no!

**Moony-Black**: thanks for reviewing.

**Angelica**: glad you like it – well they were kinda together in this fic.

**Morgana**: thanks

**dracoqueen456**: thanks, keep reading (and reviewing!).

**chibidark angel**: wow seriously long review, thanks!  This comment really isn't doing it justice, but thanks.

**SiriusMoonPuppy**: thanks for the comments.  Hope you like this chapter.

**Tearlesereph**: yes Blaise is enjoying the arrangement, though wouldn't you if you were a famous wizards boyfriend – what, it could happen!

****

**Silver Sparklze**: more is here!

****

**blue-feline**: yup, that would be the general feeling about Draco's reaction.  He's getting there though.

****

**Scorn-Silverstar**: thanks, glad people are supporting me!

****

**Sapphire**: wow, flattered much!  Glad you like my work (how grand does that sound, my work!)

**Elle**: that's a good idea for a flashback – I'll see if I can fit it in.

**Marishamarish**: thanks

**Angel**: glad you likes it – here's chapter 6.

**Ashes7**: continuing now and forever – well until I type 'the end'!

**SilveredDeath**: thanks!

**JoKeR**: Draco will be heartbroken – he's just slow!

**fyre4**: thanks!

**Amirathis**: jealous rage – good idea!  Thanks for the review

**Tangledhair**: thanks!

**Lilybbee**: thanks!

**Fairchilde**: yeah, Draco was too nice, but he's not so sure about how he feels – denial anyone!  Hope you like the new chapter.

**AnnaMadeLemonade**: glad you like my fic and SO sorry for hopelessly slow update – it won't happen agan, I'm really back in the flow with this one!  I'm so blushing at your lovely review though!


	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I'm back!

The number of reviews I've had where people casually point out how many months it's been since I updated made me smile and occasionally feel shocked and guilty.

One reviewer (you know/will know who you are) pretty much summed up all my thoughts on this fic, so well done you.

I'm not going to say too much here, except to say, please visit my live journal – it has information about when I'll update, and various ficlets/etc. I've been doing.

Review responses are at the end – thank you to all of you who have stuck by me in this one and have come back to read this (and I want to thank the academy, and God, and…OK, it felt gushing, so I **had** to do that).

Oh, and this chapter runs, for the most part, parallel with the last one if you can remember that far back.

And finally, yes I will hold my hands up to having a terrible problem differentiating between 'lose' and 'loose'. It is a terrible mental block and I can only apologise J

** Chapter Seven **

_Sunday 1st December_

While Harry was brooding in his bedroom Hermione and Ron were working in the library. Or at least that was the plan.

"'Mione?" Ron's began, looking inquiringly at his girlfriend, "what do you think of this thing between Harry and Zabini?"

"What do you mean? Has, has Harry said anything?"

"What? Oh no, or rather, he just keeps saying how happy he is, stuff like that," Ron twisted his fingers together, not looking at Hermione now.

"And…"

Ron shrugged, "and nothing, I guess. I just don't want to see him hurt."

'Oh Ron,' she thought sadly, 'he's heading for a big fall and there's nothing we can do to help him.' "I think," she began slowly, interlocking their fingers, "I think that Harry likes Blaise and I hope he doesn't get hurt but if he does get hurt, then, well isn't that all part of growing up? We set ourselves up to be hurt when we start relying on other people or our happiness. Not that that's such a bad thing. We need other people to be happy…but they can hurt us too."

Ron pulled Hermione onto his lap, kissing her softly on the lips, "and are you going to hurt me, Miss Ganger?"

"Not if I can help it Mr Weasley," she smiled, shifting in his lap so he could hold her closer.

"In that case, I don't think growing up will be so bad," he kissed her again, privately vowing that Blaise Zabini wouldn't be around long enough to hurt Harry.

In a corner of the Slytherin common room Blaise and Draco were talking.

"Not spending the evening with lover boy?" Draco asked with poor disguised disinterest.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but no. I thought I'd spend some time somewhere a little less…red."

Draco chucked appreciatively, "I see your point." He paused for a moment, studying the other boy. "I have to say, I didn't see you and Potter coming. I had thought you were interested in Finnegan."

Blaise met his gaze unflinchingly. "Everyone knows Finnegan is only interested in a quick fuck."

"Because you're so well known for your deep and long lasting relationships."

"Sex is all well and good, but in the end we all want something more. Some one to talk to, some one who will always be there. Just because I wasn't meant to fall for Potter, doesn't mean it couldn't happen."

"And it did," Draco observed, unsmilingly. 'God I'm becoming bitter,' he mused, mentally frowning at the small part of him that wanted to let Blaise know he'd gotten there first, that Harry had been his first.

Blaise wanted to scream at his friend. 'Are you really that thick Draco?' he wondered sadly, 'are you really that determined to deny your feelings?' Because Draco clearly wanted Harry in his life, using Blaise's relationship with the Gryffindor to integrate him into Harry's circle of friends, studying with Granger, playing chess with Weasley and generally making more effort to make friends than he ever had done before.

Draco studied his friend carefully, almost unconsciously wondering what Harry saw in the other boy. Because, yes, Blaise was his best friend and Draco wouldn't hear a word against him, but the boy was so not Harry that it was funny.

Except Draco wasn't laughing.

Harry was serious, thoughtful, prone to brooding self indulgence yet at the same time totally selfless.

Blaise was the type of person who would go clubbing every weekend, who was not really given to introspection and was often headless of other people's feelings not through any studied maliciousness (something Draco had become a master at after seventeen years of his father's instruction), but because he was utterly tactless. Blaise was a great friend, totally loyal and good for a laugh, but Draco would never have seen him as boyfriend material.

So why did he care?

Sleeping with him was the most un-Harry thing he had ever seen Harry Potter do, and after five years of animosity and one year of sex he felt he knew the other boy fairly well. And if he did know him then Blaise was totally wrong for him and he should speak out, warn his friend before he got hurt. And if he didn't know Harry…

"Are you happy though?" he broke the silence, effectively silencing his own thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Blaise looked suddenly guarded.

"With Potter, with the 'proper relationship'. Are they all they're made out to be?"

"With the right person," Blaise began carefully, not wanting to lie outright to Draco, "with the right person, there's no other option, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"When you find someone you think is right for you and thinking is all it is, because none of us can really see into the future can we? When you find someone who makes you happy, you want to be with them, more than you want to be with anyone else. Because maybe someone else looks good for a moment, as a break or a change, but when you consider the alternative, of having the quick fuck and losing out on all the other things that the relationship brings, then monogamy is no longer this monotonous thing other people do." 'It's just unfortunate that I want all this with Seamus, not Harry,' he thought sadly, fully aware that Harry would be unlikely to turn him down if he went to him tomorrow and told him Draco would never like him that way but that he, Blaise, did. The boy was desperate to be loved, that was clear enough, and was likely to love the first person who let him.

Which did beg the question of why he fell for Draco, a boy who never let himself need anyone, never wanted anyone to need him.

For Draco's part it was strange to be the one on the receiving end of information like this. He'd been the first one of his friend to kiss a girl, the first to get a blow job, the first to have sex. Then he'd decided he was gay and he was the first to sleep with someone of the same sex. He was the one who answered questions, not the one who asked them.

"It sounds…nice," he spoke slowly, and more honestly than he allowed himself to before. "But loving someone like that, needing someone like that…it's dangerous."

Blaise simply raised his eyebrows and Draco continued speaking.

"My mother loved my father so much, did everything he wanted, but one day he just stopped noticing, or caring. He carried on with his life, but he was her life. I don't want to need someone like that, to love someone who could destroy me."

He was amazed to find himself speaking so openly, amazed to find he could finally articulate the fears he'd had for so long.

"No one can choose who they love, Draco, just make sure that the person you love loves you back. They'll still be able to hurt you, but at least you can hurt them back."

"How terribly Slytherin of you," they both laughed and Blaise rooted out another bottle of wine from behind the sofa, after which they both got pleasantly drunk.

_Wednesday 4th December_

Watching Harry try to revise for the potion's test Ron was once again thrilled he had the common sense to drop the subject after OWLS. He only wished Blaise Zabini had done the same. Watching the two boys revise was irritating him for reasons he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Harry was acting different, very unlike his usual self. The boy he'd been friends with since the first day of school had been replaced by a touchy-feely flirt, something he couldn't help but blame Zabini for, because Harry never used to be like that.

'All adds to my 'this relationship is bad' theory,' Ron mused, watching as Harry wiggled suggestively in his seat between Blaise's legs. He looked across the room, locking eyes with Draco Malfoy and inclining his head towards the chess table.

Taking the silent offer, Draco moved over and began setting up the board.

They played in silence for ten minutes, until Ron finally spoke, "Zabini usually like this?"

"Huh?"

"Articulate Malfoy," Ron teased and Draco, in a moment Ron would have loved to record to savour and playback at will, stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. "I meant, is he usually all…that with the blokes he dates."

"I've never known him 'date' anyone before, just flings and flirtation," Draco's answer added to Ron's theory that it had been Blaise Harry was seeing all last year, but it didn't make him any happier. "What's the problem anyway"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just not used to seeing Harry like this. He's never been one for public displays of affection…not that I've ever known him date anyone but Cho," Ron glossed over the 'other', unwilling to own up to his ignorance about the mystery partner.

'And I'm meant to say what?' Draco wondered silently, 'some meaningless platitude about love changing us? Or do I go all deep like Blaise did?' He turned around to look at the studious couple, turning around quickly, a light pink flush staining his cheeks.

"Well I wouldn't worry," he said eventually.

"That's what Hermione says," Ron commented in a tone which clearly disagreed with the advice.

"Clever girl. Check."

"Bugger."

Silence, they agreed, was very necessary when playing chess.

Across the common room Seamus was watching Harry and Blaise in uncharacteristic silence, every little word or touch hurting him more than he could have imagined possible two months ago.

Over the last year or so he had watched his friends grow up and fall into relationships while he happily flirted with anything that moved until he eventually – and inevitably – collided with Blaise Zabini, who was doing the exact same thing. They had flirted and danced around each other for three weeks before Harry came along, and in those three weeks Seamus had not so much as looked at anyone else. He hadn't even realised that fact until post-Harry, by which time it was too late. No sooner was Blaise puling back than Seamus realised that he would happily give everyone else up if only Blaise would give up Harry.

When Ron and Hermione started dating no one had been surprised.

When Dean and Ginny finally gave up chasing after Lavender and Parvati and Michael Corner respectively, they had quickly settled into a firm coupledom that lasted far longer than anyone would have expected.

Then Neville had plucked up the courage to ask out Susan Bones, and they became embroiled in an on-again, off-again relationship far more dramatic than one would have expected of either of the parties involved.

And there was Harry, not very discreetly sneaking off to meet 'we don't know who' with startling regularity and suddenly Seamus was the only one without someone.

The first time he and Blaise had kissed the event hadn't been marked out as life changing by fireworks or stars or anything. It had just been a kiss, a nice kiss, one he had happily repeated, but still just a kiss. It wasn't until he had no longer been able to kiss Blaise that he realised that it wasn't _just_ a kiss, that this kiss had feelings behind it, and that this guy had captured his heart.

His friends had grown up without him, and now he was suddenly in the same place they were, but unlike him they had all picked people who were waiting for them, who were right for them.

And he was left on his own, watching jealously as one of the nicest people he knew giggled and flirted with the boy he loved.

_Thursday 5th December_

"Oh God, I'm going to fail and he's going to point and laugh and kick me out, oh God why am I even here," Draco watched on in quite amusement as Harry went through a speech he had heard several times before. It always amused him that Snape could reduce the boy who killed Voldemort to a nervous wreck without even being present.

He was less amused to see Blaise step in to calm the other boy down.

Blaise's comments about finding the right person had stuck with him despite himself (and despite the copious amounts of alcohol that had been consumed that evening) and they had slowly been eating away at him.

Could he ever want anyone like that? Could he let himself want someone as much as his mother wanted his father?

'Potions test,' he reminded himself, 'think about the test.' He'd always liked potions – they allowed no room for emotions.

_Friday 13th December_

"Ninety-five percent!" Harry announced to the common room, most of which didn't really care. "Ninety five percent!"

'Congratu-fucking-lations' Seamus thought bitterly. "So I take it Blaise is a good tutor then."

"The best," Harry gushed, "why, were you having problems with something? 'Cus I'm sure he'd help, sit down together, just the two of you one evening or something," he continued earnestly and Seamus wondered how the other boy could be so naive, or maybe so confident that no one would try to steal his boyfriend. 'But of course I would,' he acknowledged sadly, 'I couldn't do that to Harry. And Ron would kill me.'

_Wednesday 18th December_

"Ron, have you noticed anything odd about Seamus recently?" Dean rolled over on the bed and looked across at his friend.

"You mean since Harry started going out with Blaise?"

"Well, yes, actually," Dean looked suddenly guilty, "I hadn't even thought about it like that. I just been so wrapped up in myself, you know, Ginny and school and the future and everything. God, I'm a terrible friend."

"Nah, you know Seamus, likes to pretend nothing's wrong."

"So why did you notice and I didn't?"

"I was watching…that sounds rather sinister doesn't it?"

"Yes actually!"

Dean was silent for a moment, wrapped up in guilty thoughts. Harry and Ron had always looked out for each other, while he, Seamus and Neville were a trio, but suddenly Ron was noticing things about his best friend that he was missing. "What do I do now?"

"Who do I look like, Hermione?" Dean threw a pillow at him which Ron just caught and placed on top of his own. "Seriously though, I think it'll work itself out."

Ron had that glint in his eye that Dean usually associated with particularly devious Quidditch strategies and the boy thought it was probably best to leave his friend to it.

In the Slytherin dormitories Draco was coming to something of a revelation himself.

_"Just because I wasn't meant to fall for Potter, doesn't mean it couldn't happen."_ Blaise had said the words, but Draco was beginning to realise that those words could have applied to him, did apply to him.

He was finding himself jealous all the time these days, which struck him as rather ironic. When he had had Harry all to himself he hadn't even given a thought to the idea that the boy would be seeing someone else, hadn't cared either way. But now that Harry wasn't his, he wanted him all to himself.

But was it simply because the unattainable was more attractive, or was it because he had genuine feelings for Harry?

Could he have Harry again if he wanted him? And would he want Harry if he had him?

He knew the boy well enough to know that he wouldn't get a second chance if he messed things up - a second chance either to be his friend or his lover.

He just wished he knew which he wanted to be.

He had enjoyed spending time with the boy, had enjoyed more than simply the sex. They had talked, and laughed, and joked until he felt he could say with utmost confidence that no one knew him better than Harry. But that also meant that no one else could hurt him quite as much as Harry could.

But maybe, he thought, getting hurt is all part of growing up; maybe we all need to take chances if we are ever to achieve anything in our lives.

But Draco had never been very good at getting hurt, his instinct for self preservation had always been too strong. Maybe, he mused, he had avoided any sort of proper relationship with Harry because he recognised that Harry had the capacity to hurt him because he had allowed himself to love Harry. He certainly hadn't wanted to love Harry, but if he was honest with himself – and it was about time, his conscience told him firmly – if he were honest with himself, he would have to admit that he had fallen for Harry a long time ago and that everything he had done was an act of self preservation because he had fallen in love with the wrong person.

Because Draco Malfoy had no business loving Harry Potter, they were so different, with different goals, different beliefs, different lives. It was doomed from the outset, that much had been painfully obvious. But Draco had failed to realise that the world had moved on from when he first fell in love with Harry. Voldemort was dead, his father was in jail and his mother was picking up the pieces of her life, trying to start again.

Things had changed, and maybe it was aright to love Harry now. Draco liked that thought, liked the knowledge that he could date Harry, kiss him in the corridors, hold his hand. They could be a couple...as long as Harry wanted to do all that stuff.

_"No one can choose who they love, Draco, just make sure that the person you love loves you back."_ It seemed to Draco that the only real question was whether or not Harry loved him back. And he didn't think he had the courage to find out the answer to that.

END CHAPTER SEVEN 

Well, what did you think?

I anticipate there being two more chapters left, maybe three at a stretch. Unfortunately, I'm starting uni on Saturday and will have…limited internet access at first, so bear with me please! And check my live journal for info!

Review responses (again, these do not do justice to the reviews I received, but it could have gone on for pages if I had answered you all properly):

**wintermoon2**: Glad you liked this one.

**Isis-mystic**: of course he will!

**NayNymic**: don't worry angst is going away, promise.

**Michael Serpent**: oh my God! You do realise I'm virtually framing your review. You reviewed me. Sorry, I can be rather a fangirl at times and pretty much adore you and all your works! This is defiantly not a lost cause though.

**Tangledhair**: no, definitely not, no way, no how. No real Harry/Blaise. Yeah, it would be a ice twist and all, but I'm all for fluff and happily ever after.

**TeeDee**: don't worry, no fancy, twisting story line for me.

**Sapphireskies**: wow, glad you like it.

**Eriadne**: glad you like it. Chapters? Well, I'm not sure, not too many left though, I think, two or three, maybe.

**Web Walker**: hi, thanks for the review. Glad you like the story.

**Slice**: my Harry is adorable isn't he? I was worried he'd come off irritating at the end, but no one seems to think so, so yeay!

**Malfoy Snogger**: Draco is a little dense, itsn't he! Glad you like this story.

**juno**: someone's being trying to copy me? Who? Where?

**Quidditchjunkie**: glad you like my flashbacks – they are rather more useful that lots of narrative or other explanations, I think/hope.

**Verily**: my, aren't we picky with the segue/segway thing! As I'm not sure what segue means/how you say it, I'll bow to your knowledge! Seriously though, you seem to have read me and my story just right! It isn't going to be much longer, and I've always known how it was going to end – it's just the getting there that is taking the time! You are slightly out on the time line though! And definitely no evil characters, this is all fluff and happiness (honest). Seriously though, my jaw dropped when I read your review though, you just had it totally! And isn't wintermoon the best ever?!

**mojo-jojo241**: yup, you sure can!

**OryssaV**: thanks, very nice review!

**Pamela**: update is finally here, hope you like it.

**phoenixdreams**: glad you like it. There was a tad more Seamus in here, and they'll be more in the next chapter, I promise.

****

**coetzee b**: so not Blaise/Harry – which I hope I cleared up in this ones fingers crossed

**Hiperson**: aw, thanks. Glad you like it.

**I Am The Bunny Slayer**: cool name, BTW!

**chibidark angel**: thanks for the gushing review! And I've updated again, yeay me!

Also thanks to Adeline, kate, BlackWingedBird, Plaintosee, PeachDancer82, Benjis VIP, Waraitai, Atirualita, Libbs, Silverite, MiA, EvilSunshine, AnnaMadeLemonade, Tuesday, cRazy-GIrl-3000, iloveharryanddracoslash, Icklechuck, Scorn-Silverstar, PeaChes12, prt-69, Munkerella, driven to insanity, Slash n burn, SnarryHaco, insanechildfanfic, Charlie Bird, Sapphire Raine, LadyBird, fowler Nsow, crybaby-xx, Pamela, LizhowHP, mai-chan, Elvish Lady, Death Phoenix, Tygrressathear, HpDeVoTeE, High?D, Bernice, Jaquelle, Morsus, Hiperson, Caroline Hal, PalmTreeBlood, NicoletteNick, Famous angel, Jenny-Bean, hp4evar, Athenz, mhs02, Hiperson, Civenus and broken-angel-gurl


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: yes I know, I'm a terrible person for taking this long to update – if it's any consolation I've left _Good Intentions_ even longer.

This is a shorter chapter than usual, barely four pages, but I feel I've got to the stage where I need to move to the big finish, and this is the push towards that.

To plead mitigating circumstances for my appalling delays in updating, I am currently doing my PGCE (teacher training) and the work involved is far more than I ever could have imagined and thus writing time is severely limited.

That said, my brain is also stuck on a couple of other ideas I've got floating round my head – I have posted the first chapter of something new on my livejournal so please visit and comment on it (or **I won't update again** for a very long time). Seriously!

A big thanks to everyone who has stuck with this hugs

**Chapter Eight **

_Friday 3rd January_

_A few weeks after the last chapter._

Something was wrong in the state of Hogwarts.

As a consequence of some exceptionally bad weather the school was virtually full over the holidays, for not even wizards can do much in the face of extreme blizzards. A couple of weeks ago this would have been fine, and maybe it was just the toll of living in such close quarters starting to make itself felt, but everyone around Ron Weasley seemed to be coming undone.

Draco Malfoy was even more reserved than usual and could spend hours in silence, just watching his classmates and, presumably, thinking.

Hermione seemed to be trying to overcompensate for Draco's strange behaviour by talking _at_ him at every possible occasion.

Seamus Finnegan was becoming increasing withdrawn and anti-social.

Dean Thomas was feeling guilty for not noticing his best friend was upset, and was acting increasingly hurt and frustrated at Seamus' refusal to confide in him.

Ginny Weasley was upset that Dean was upset, and they would spend hours in corners of the common room, talking things through.

Harry had started adopting his 'I'm so tortured' air again, presumably affected by the strange behaviour around him.

And even Ron himself was feeling increasingly pissed off at the mere sight of Blaise Zabini.

All this came to a head on the last Friday of the holidays. The Slytherin's were in their own common room doing whatever Slytherins did on a Friday night, and the Gryffindors were not doing anything special, talking, playing games, the usual boarding school activities.

Hermione had given Harry _'Monster Crunch'_ for Christmas, a game she had loved as a child, and Harry had bought it down to the common room and was rounding up players.

"Come on Seamus, make our fourth, you know you want to," he was pleading with his sullen friend, adopting the same playful, flirty tone that the Gryffindors had come to call his Blaise-voice. "Come on, play."

"Fuck off Harry," the Irish boy snapped, pushing Harry out of the way and standing up.

"Seamus…" Harry began, confusion etched across his face.

"We don't all have to do what you want, you know. We're not here to entertain you because your boyfriend is off somewhere else. You don't always get to have your own way."

Harry visibly flinched under Seamus' outburst and just stood there as his friend stormed upstairs, watching the empty space as if waiting for Seamus to come back and say it was all a joke.

"Harry…" Hermione began, reaching out for him.

"No, 'Mione," he shook her off and looked around the silent common room, "I'm ok, really." With patently false cheer he turned to his friends, "you ready? Let's play."

Studiously ignoring everyone else, Harry began playing the game, while a furious Hermione headed towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Ron caught his irate girlfriend before she could get away. "Let me talk to him."

"Fine," Hermione sulked, knowing from experience when to let Ron have his own way.

Seamus was sitting on his bed, legs tucked up to his chin, hair falling over his face. He didn't look up when the door opened, enquiring in a flat monotone, "so Ron, you here to punch me for upsetting Harry?"

"No."

Ron sat on the bed opposite Seamus, waiting.

"You know, Hermione _wanted_ to come up here. I could always go and get her…"

The threat behind Ron's words was so patently obvious that Seamus offered a grudging smile.

"Come on mate, talk to me."

"Nothing if not persistant, eh Ron?" Seamus raised his head to look at the redhead who was now sitting on his bed facing him. "I can't talk to Harry's best friend. Not about this."

"Then talk to me."

Seamus closed his eyes as he began speaking, "There are rules, you know, rules about who you look at…and who you don't. I bet you never looked at anyone other than Hermione in your entire life, did you? But for the rest of us, we make decisions everyday, assumptions about other people, about the things they want and the things don't want. It didn't take me very long to make a decision about Blaise. I knew he wouldn't want any sort of serious relationship, nothing two heavy. He is Draco Malfoy's best friend, his best _male_ friend. And a Slytherin. With a reputation. So, in my infinite wisdom I decided that the last thing he would want would be a relationship. With me."

Seamus paused, considering looking at Ron. But the true Irish Catholic in him kept his eyes closed, because not seeing the person he was confessing to made it that little bit easier.

"I'm not stupid you know, I know what people say about me. And what they used to say about him. But when I started noticing him I started thinking that maybe he was the one I was looking for. We kissed, more than once, and it felt so right. I was so torn, torn between wanting more and fearing I'd lose everything if I went for it. Then suddenly he's all Harry ever talks about and it's like I imagined the whole thing."

Seamus fell silent. His voice had been a monotone throughout his confession, but the emotion he was trying to conceal was writ large across his face. His eyes, when he finally opened them to face Ron's judgement, were filled with hurt and confusion.

"Seamus…have you even tried talking to Blaise about this?" Seamus looked confused, this being pretty much the last thing he'd expect to hear Ron say. "My advice, for what it's worth, is take a couple of days, think about it, and if you really think he's worth it, talk to him."

"But Harry…"

"This isn't about Harry."

"You think? You're telling me to make a play for your best friend's boyfriend, a boy he is completely taken with. You've seen them together…"

"Yes, I have," the disapproval in Ron's voice was audible. "Don't worry about Harry, think about yourself."

With this parting shot stunning his friend into silence, Ron rose and left Seamus alone with his thoughts.

Before the door had swung completely shut, Ron's voice could be heard from down below. "Harry mate, room for one more?"

'Well, that was unexpected,' Seamus thought to himself, lying back on the bed in an effort to get comfy. 'I had at least thought he'd deck me but instead he was advocating, hell he was encouraging that I attempt to sabotage Harry's relationship.'

But why was he doing it; that was the one thing that Seamus couldn't figure out. Why was Ron suddenly turning on Harry like that?

And could he do it? Harry was a great bloke, with a good heart. And it was a heart that had been broken so many times in the past. Could Seamus walk all over it, destroy him again by taking away yet another loved one?

And could he be happy if he didn't?

In the end it all boiled down to his feelings for Blaise. He knew he liked the other boy, liked him more than he had ever liked anyone else. It was also more than a physical attraction. They never really talked seriously, that was something Seamus had taken great pains to avoid in fear of frightening Blaise off, but they had the same sense of humour, and seemed to like the same kinds of things. When Blaise talked in class, or to his friends, he was never afraid of speaking his mind, which Seamus liked, but he also managed to show consideration for those around him, which Seamus loved. He knew he did not take things as seriously as Blaise did, but he felt that, if he had the chance to find out, he would find that they fitted. Fitted without either boy having to change who they were…they would just have to bend a little.

In his more positive moments Seamus could imagine Blaise hearing him out, telling him that he felt the same way, but his more logical side told that when it came to a choice between Seamus Finnegan and Harry Potter, well there really was no contest.

And what was more worrying…what if he did win? If Blaise threw Harry over for him. Not only would Seamus probably become the most hated boy in the school, but he would be dating someone who changed boyfriends without even thinking about it. Could he be happy with someone who would move on that quickly, or would he be forever worrying about where Blaise's eye would be wondering?

'A week,' he told himself firmly, 'if I can look Harry in the eye without feeling like a total shit, if I can look at other men and feel nothing, then whatever I feel for Blaise has to be worth the risk.'

**END CHAPTER EIGHT**

Well, what did you think?

I'm guessing that this will be all finished in two chapters – I just hope it doesn't seem too rushed!

Review responses (again, these do not do justice to the reviews I received, but it could have gone on for pages if I had answered you all properly):

**Quidditchjunkie**: wow, thanks for long review. Can't answer it with the justice it deserves because I've got less than 10 minutes before my internet time runs out, so gotta update. Bye!

**chibidark angel**: another long review I don't have time to do justice to, so big thanks!

**Isis-mystic**: no! Blaise doesn't love Harry, he just wishes he does cus life would be easier.

**LadySilvrene**: or something like that!

**Phoenixdreams**: aw, some sympathy on my crap updating, thanks!

**Sal**: wow, thanks!

**Lloneke**: yup, my Harry Potter is secretly like an American teen drama, all drama and almost-angst, but inevitable happy endings, promise!

**Libbs**: this fic will never be dead evil laugh … though it will be finished, honest!

**NekoNickie**: I really won't abandon this, I just do honestly find it hard to find any time to write or an internet to update on. Glad you like the story though.

**Tangledhair**: hopefully this answers the Seamus issue – he might be able to do that to Harry! Glad you like the story, and hope you love my Ron and his devious plan as much as I do. This story is a bit of a secret ode to Ron, I think!

**Glorious Madness**: yup, I too loved getting in my Anne of Green Gables references! Giggled to myself a little, I'm ashamed to say!

**loreleia**: aw, thanks!

And thanks to fifespice, metropolitanrubbish, Web Walker, blaeisze, smurffy, yuya-chan, Kitty Maxwell-Yuy, elvengoddess696, Magician's Guardian24, Flames of Crimson, OccupiedNeptune, Blue Rosed Dragon, saFire flame, Shena, Ivin Artemis Draconis, Crystal Moon Dragon, nerwindelin, chibixholic, Cherry0214, Greatath, Quiproquo, Takuto-kun, Unconsciousdiary, Altariel Eldalote, Iana Moon, ddz008, maleficus-lupus, Roslyn Drycof, M'Lady, RedboneDyme, Dark Guardian24, yeGADS, cRazy-GIrl-3000, ura, DanishGirl, Beth Weasley, B Madden, Tearlesereph, A-Brighter-Dawn, Katrina, Moondork1, vermilionxx, XiaoBai, Queen of the Slash, cutieak88, Saimhe, green eyed dragon, fowler Nsow and truthxinxshadow


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

A big thanks to everyone who has stuck with this hugs

I'm feeling inspired guys, I've already started chapter ten and I'm working on _Draco's Detour_ too, for those who care!

Enjoy…

**Chapter Nine **

_Friday 10th January_

_(One week later)_

It had been a week since his conversation with Ron, and Seamus knew his friend had been watching him closely all week. While he couldn't work out Ron's motives, he knew his concern was real, and he appreciated his friend backing off and giving him time to work through his problems.

He had been quieter this week than ever before, spending most of his time watching Blaise and, more specifically, watching Blaise with Harry. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but the more he watched them, the more he was convinced that, while there was fondness, there was no love. Harry clearly enjoyed the attentions of the Slytherin, and was a different person in his presence, but his eyes didn't follow Blaise round the room as Ron's followed Hermione. Equally, while Blasie would tease and flirt with Harry, they rarely seemed to have any private time, or showed any desire to be alone together as Dean and Ginny did.

Seamus also knew, without a doubt, that he would regret it for a very long time if he did not take the chance of telling Blaise how he felt. His friendship with Harry was important to him but he was no self-sacrificing Hufflepuff who would forgo his own happiness to for a friend whose relationship wasn't looking as sound as everyone thought it was. And yes, his reasoning may not be the best ever, but it was enough to convince him to act.

The Gryffindor common room was surprisingly empty on the evening that Seamus decided to act. The majority of the house were scattered about the castle, or in the Great Hall, enjoying the evenings entertainment, and only Ron was in the common room when Seamus went downstairs, having spent nearly an hour agonising about his outfit before deciding that Blaise either liked him or not, and his shirt wasn't going to have much of an effect on the decision.

"Seamus," Ron greeted him as he appeared in the common room, "keep me company while I wait for Hermione? I finally prised her away from her books but at this rate the show will have finished before we get there."

"Sorry mate, I've got to go." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and confessing, "I'm going to look for Blaise." Ron's eyebrows shot up and Seamus suddenly felt terrible. "I guess I shouldn't have told you that, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Harry."

"Seamus, you're my friend too mate, and I think you're being very brave. Why now?"

"I told myself I'd give it a week, a week to see if I really want him, a week to watch him and Harry together, a week to see if he meant more to me than my friendship with Harry."

"And you decided he was?"

"I realised I would regret it for th- for a very long time."

"Then you've made the right decision, no one can fault you for that."

Seamus stared, stupefied – he had half expected Ron to try to stop him, to warn Harry, to do something other than just sit there and watch him steal Harry's boyfriend.

After a moment he turned away from Ron and headed out of the common room, not hearing Ron's quiet 'good luck'.

Draco Malfoy was headed towards the Gryffindor common room, still not quite able to believe that this most unlikely of places had become his sanctuary, become somewhere he would seek out when he felt he was going to go completely crazy.

Nor, he reflected wryly as he passed a serious looking Seamus Finnegan with a quick hello, could he quite believe that he was actually seeking out the company of Ron Weasley.

It may be self-pity talking, but he had had an awful couple of weeks. Christmas had been depressing – Hogwarts had been packed and he was stuck spending the holidays with the teaming masses rather than with…huh. In truth he wasn't sure who he would have spent Christmas with, but he would rather have had it be his choice than something dictated by the weather and Dumbledore.

So instead of do something he wanted to do – even if it was just moping around the manor trying to comfort his mother – he was instead stuck in what suddenly seemed an overcrowded school, a school, moreover, where which ever way he turned he was confronted with happy, smiling couples, kissing and flirting in a way that only seemed to happen over the holidays.

And to add insult to injury, the happiest of all the happy couples seemed to be Blaise and Harry.

He had finally abandoned his self-delusion of choice and was willing to concede that he may be a little jealous of the couple, and had even come so far as to admit that he was jealous _of_ Blaise, not because of him. Every time he saw them he was reminded of something he and Harry had done. When Blaise and Harry ate together in the Great Hall he was reminded of the time Harry had convinced the house elves to send food up to his room and they spent two days in bed, just talking, watching TV and having sex. When he saw Blaise and Harry studying together in the common room, curled up on the sofa closest to the fire he ended up drifting of into a memory of the evening he and Harry had spent having sex on that very same sofa. Everything they did seemed to remind him of something that had seemed so unimportant at the time, and on more than one occasion he'd caught himself wondering if Harry confided in Blaise the way he used to confide in Draco, wondering if Blaise now knew all Harry's hopes and fears, his plans for the future and his worries over the volatility of his powers.

Only the tiniest bit jealous of course.

The truth was, however, that he'd gotten used to being the centre of Harry's attention, one way or the other, and now he found himself on the outside he was realising how much he missed it. For nearly seven years Harry had been the first person he looked for in the morning, and the last person he thought of at night.

If it wasn't so painful he'd laugh at himself for missing something that had, on occasion, irritated the hell out of him. When they had been enemies he had felt the judgement and criticism of those green eyes as they watched his every move, and when they had become something more he had often feared the constant scrutiny meant that Harry was turning their liaisons into something more than they were.

Now that was all gone, and instead he had the open conversations and easy banter with Harry that all his friends could lay claim to, but he never felt those eyes watching him, never looked up to see the playful gaze and satisfied smile that meant Harry was remembering something that had happened the night before. And he missed it.

Malfoy's don't give in to self pity, he chastised himself as he opened the door to the Gryffindor common room with the new inane password that was yet another example of Gryffindor simplicity, a simplicity that, God help him, he almost found endearing.

"Evening Ron," he greeted the rooms only occupant, who turned round, startled out of his musings.

"Draco," the redhead smiled, "come, sit, save me. 'Mione claims she's gone to get changed but I suspect she's up there sneaking the next chapter of her book."

"How long have you been waiting Ron?"

"Nearly half an hour."

"You mug," Draco chuckled, "she never takes this long, she won't be down for ages – why don't you hurry her up or something, be a man."

"I'm not that fussed to be honest, I'm actually enjoying the quiet-"

"A rare thing up here," Draco interjected.

"Indeed," Ron smiled, "it's given me a chance to think a few things through."

"Another rare thing," Ron smiled, but Draco could see that he had something on his mind. "What's up?"

"I offered someone some advice, some pretty major advice. I stand by it, but someone else could be about to get hurt."

"Intriguing," Draco didn't want to push: even with his short experience he knew that it was rare that the redhead became introspective and it wasn't fair to push in where he wasn't wanted. "Chess?"

Ron's grateful smile showed him that he'd made the right move, and they quickly set up the chess board, easy banter relieving any non-chess-related tension.

Seamus had first gone down to the Great Hall to see if Blaise and Harry were with everyone else, watching whatever entertainment had been arranged for the evening. After spending ten minutes scanning the crowd it was clear that neither boy was in attendance, so Seamus began wandering around the castle with no real plan, looking for either boy in the hallways and classrooms of the castle.

After wandering around for nearly half an hour, Seamus felt the doubts creeping up on him. It was a momentously stupid plan, when you think about it. What was he going to do, walk up to Harry and Blaise and interrupt some private moment so he could declare himself. 'Excuse me Harry, can you stop kissing Blaise so I can tell him I love him.' That'd go down so well. Or, of course, he could go with something a little more dramatic, marching in and kissing Blaise like he'd never kissed anyone before. A dramatic statement of intent if ever there was one. Huh, maybe this could wait another day…

"This isn't working." It was Harry's voice, Harry's voice coming from Lupin's old classroom. Seamus crept closer and saw both boys sitting side by side on one of the big windowsills, clearly wrapped up in whatever they were talking about. And he had never heard Harry sound so defeated – maybe they were breaking up.

"Harry…"

"No, Blaise. Ron, for some inexplicable reason, seems to hate you, nothing is going the way it should and the situation is killing me. I knew this was wrong when we started but I was so swept up by everything you were saying that I allowed myself to hope it could work." Harry let out a bitter laugh at this and Seamus' heart went out to his rival. "I'm an idiot, I should have been happy with what we had, sneaking around at night, should have settled sex in old classrooms and stolen kisses. I had no business changing the system just because I fell in love."

'And I have no business being here,' Seamus thought to himself, heart sinking with the realisation. Sadly he turned away from the classroom, and fled the scene, hurt and anger welling up in his chest. There was feeling there after all, feelings so powerful that they reduced the Boy Who Lived to a shadow of himself, despairing of love.

And they'd had sex. A lot of sex, by the sounds of it. This wasn't something new, rather it was something that had been going on for a long time, something that they'd bought out in the open because Harry wanted the world to know he was in love, probably wanted the world to know his chose life partner.

Ron and Draco were on their third game of chess when Seamus walked into the common room and flung himself desolately down onto the sofa nearest the fire, morosely watching the flames flicker in the hearth. Exchanging a brief glance with Draco, Ron turned to Seamus, a concerned look on his face.

"How did it go?"

"I found them, they were in Lupin's old classroom," at the mention of Harry's favourite haunt Draco dropped all pretence of not listening and fixed his attention on Seamus.

"And did you tell him?"

"I was going to…they've had sex, Ron, they're serious about each other."

"You mean you walked in on them…?" Ron began, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"Walked in on who?"

"Harry and Blaise. And no I didn't walk in on them, not in that way. They were just talking, Harry was really upset about how things were turning out and saying he should have left things how they were. I couldn't go in there interrupt them, it wouldn't have been right."

"What's going on?" Draco knew he sounded both confused and suspicious, but the Malfoy in him was just glad he didn't sound hopeful as well.

"Seamus was looking for Blaise to…"

"Ask him out," Seamus finished, looking defiantly at Draco.

"And you encouraged this?"

"Yes," Ron replied curtly, his manner stopping any further questions dead, and anyway Draco had more important things to consider.

"Why do you think they're sleeping together, what did they say, exactly?" Draco tried not to sound too eager as he questioned Seamus.

"Harry said something about knowing that it was wrong for them to be seeing each other and that he should have stuck with sneaking around at night, that he shouldn't have changed things just because he fell in love."

"And he said it like that?" At Seamus' confused expression he elaborated, "he didn't use Blaise's name?"

"No, just like I said it. Why?"

But Draco wasn't listening, he was sitting back in his chair, an wry expression on his face. "That sneaky little bastard."

"What?"

"I don't know what he's been playing at, or why, but I have the distinct impression that Mr Potter has been taking us all for a ride."

"For God's sake Malfoy, spit it out."

"Oh, it's just that I know for a fact that it wasn't Blaise that Harry was talking about when he mentioned sneaking around at night and having sex in old classrooms…"

"I never said that," Seamus interrupted.

"You didn't need to. As I was saying, I know for a fact that it wasn't Blaise that he was meeting, because up until a couple of months ago Harry Potter was sleeping with me, which throws up something of a question mark over what you actually overheard."

The two Gryffindors stared at Draco in silence, amazed more by the fact that he had told them what happened than by the events themselves.

"So you were the one who helped him through the war and Sirius' death and everything?"

"Um," Draco demurred and Ron was amused to see he was almost embarrassed, "well I don't know about that, but we were…you know, since the start of sixth year and up until this whole thing with Blaise started."

"And you're saying what, that I got the wrong end of the stick or something?"

"I'm saying that it sounds very much like…"

"Like Harry was trying to make you jealous," Ron cut through Draco's stalling and laid things out as he saw them, "and I'll be amazed if Blaise wasn't also trying to sound you out as well Seamus."

"So this thing between them was what, some sort of plot to make us jealous?" Seamus asked incredulously, torn between hope and disbelief.

"Yeah," Draco was almost at the point of finding it amusing, 'God help me,' he thought to himself, 'I'm finding it endearing.' "Bloody Gryffindors, I've said it before and I'll say it again – you can't plan for toffee. We Slytherins, however, are well known for our cunning plans."

"Do tell," Seamus leaned forward, intrigued despite himself.

"What say you and I get a little closer and give them a taste of their own medicine," he smiled a soft, sexy smile, running a finger suggestively across Seamus' thigh as he spoke and the Irish boy grinned evilly in return, ready to accede to the plan only to be interrupted by a voice from the foot of the stairs.

"Or you could grow up."

**END CHAPTER NINE**

Well, what did you think? Nearly there now chaps, only a chapter or so to go.


	10. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Nearly there now, just this and an epilogue. Sorry about the long wait – new job and all that jazz.

Should you like this you could also pop over and check out _Draco's Detour_.

Anyway, hope you like it...

**Chapter Ten **

_Friday 10th January_

_(That same evening)_

"_Or you could grow up."_

"Hermione!" The three boys started guiltily at her words, the two Gryffindors flushing instantly while Draco simply lifted one eyebrow, inviting her to go ahead.

Hermione studied the boys in front of her, choosing her words carefully. "Harry may be the world's worst planner, but that is no reason for you to go seeking revenge." Seamus at least had the grace to look mildly ashamed and so she addresses him first. "Seamus, I suggest you go to Blaise tomorrow and ask him out properly, and if you even think of acceding to Draco's idiotic scheming I will make sure Blaise never looks at you again."

Draco chuckled as Seamus blanched at the effective and believable threat. At the sound, Hermione rounded on the Slytherin, releasing all the frustration she had felt over the last two months of watching the two boys dance around each other. "And you, you've been sleeping with Harry for a year and you never cottoned on to the fact that he wanted more?"

"Oh course not," Draco bit back defensively, "he never mentioned anything…" The words fell away as a memory hit him hard.

_FLASHBACK_

Draco was virtually asleep when Harry propped himself up on one arm and broke into his silence.

"You wanna hear something insane."

"From you Potter? No." His actions betrayed him though, as he opened his eyes and shifted in the bed slightly to meet the other boy's gaze.

"I used to have this…fantasy I guess you could call it, when we first started shagging. Part of me actually thought this was a prelude to something more, and I knew exactly how it would go…you would come down to breakfast one morning and find Justin hitting on me, and you'd get so jealous that you'd storm over and grab me, pulling me away from him. Then you'd kiss me, a fiery, passionate kiss that would leave us both hard and panting. When we finally stopped kissing you would tell me, in this really low voice, that you loved me, that you always had, then you'd kiss me again, a really quick, chaste kiss." Harry's voice was quiet as he uttered the fantasy that he'd indulged in for many weeks.

As if suddenly recalled to himself, he laughed carelessly and placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips. "Then I realised that neither of us wanted it, that this is nothing more than it is…exceptional sex." He kissed Draco again and settled down in the bed, curling himself around the other boy and closing his eyes, trying to blot out the panicked expression on Draco's face.

It didn't work…he was to see that expression in his sleep for a month.

0 0 0 0

"You wanna hear something insane."

"From you Potter? No." Draco forced his eyes open and rearranged himself, ready to listen to whatever his bedmate had to say.

As Harry began his confession – for that was what it was – Draco felt the panic begin to seize him…he had never expected to have to deal with this with Harry, both of them knew what this was, and, more importantly, what it definitely wasn't.

By the time Harry finished he was breathing normally, and almost ready to laugh with Harry about the absurd pairing they would make. A little Gryffindor sentimentality was, he supposed, to be expected, but now reality had asserted itself he had nothing more to fear from Harry, and he could congratulate himself on finally finding someone who could accept the idea of sex without love.

It didn't quite explain why Harry's uttering those final words left him with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, or kept him awake for another hour, just listening to Harry's breathing.

_END FLASHBACK_

"He told me," Draco muttered, "months ago, he told me. I thought he was telling me how he _used_ to feel, but he wasn't, he was sounding me out."

"Draco…?" Hermione's face showed the concern she felt for Draco, though she quickly reassigned that concern to Harry when Draco's expression turned from regret to annoyance.

"I've been beating myself up about missed chances and he was playing me this entire time! That sneaky bastard."

"Draco…" Hermione's voice was sharper now, angrier.

"It's quite impressive though, for Harry," Draco's expression shifted again, this time to mild and reluctant amusement.

"What are you going to do?"

Serious now, he met her eyes and issued a heartfelt, "no idea. I need some alone time, somewhere not here, somewhere not so Harry…"

Draco left, leaving Ron, Hermione and Seamus staring after him. Seamus turned to the others, speaking quickly to halt the questions that would soon be coming his way. "I can't have this conversation with you, with Harry's best friends." Getting up, he followed Draco out of the common room, leaving only Ron and Hermione behind.

"Well, in the interests of keeping you here…" Hermione walked over to Ron, sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around him. "Did Harry tell you then? Or did you work it out?"

"Huh?" Ron's face went from blank to incredulous in a matter of seconds. "You mean it was actually a plan? Harry, my best mate and the bloke who killed Voldemort actually thought that making Malfoy jealous was the way to secure him? Love the guy, but he's completely dense."

"That's what I said," Hermione kissed him happily before pulling back to enquire, "so what exactly did you think was going on?"

"I thought Harry was dating Blaise."

"And you encouraged Seamus anyway? Some friend you are!"

"Well forgive me if I thought my best mate deserved someone a bit better than Blaise, a bit better than a bloke who spent as much time as humanly possible checking Seamus out!"

"What?"

"Blaise. At first I thought he was an OK guy, not exactly who I'd have pictured Harry with, but hey," Ron shrugged, as if emphasising his point, "but then I started watching them. Blaise was all over Seamus, watching him, grabbing his attention, checking him out."

"But I thought you thought Blaise was the guy, from last year."

"I did at first, then I figured it was some sort of rebound deal, because the guy Harry told us about didn't mesh with Blaise. And again, the checking Seamus out thing was a factor."

Hermione leaned forward again, sinking into Ron's arms and kissing him, an unspoken apology in her words…once again she had underestimated him.

Pulling away as another thought struck her, Hermione spoke again. "You wanted him to date Draco, didn't you?"

"Hey," he pouted at the accusing tone, "it's not like Harry didn't want it. And I didn't exactly plan to set them up or anything, but the guy's OK. He's more serious than Blaise, and more grounded than most people around Harry…maybe I kinda thought they fitted."

"I love you," Hermione laughed, laying her head on his shoulder, "God I love you."

"More than anything, 'Mione. Always will."

0 0 0 0

Seamus never paid very much attention to where he was going at the best of times, and gave absolutely no thought to it at the moment, his mind busy processing the new information he had received recently. As such, he didn't notice Blaise until he walked into him.

"Steady," Blaise laughed, catching the other boys, hands lingering just a moment too long.

Seamus spoke without thinking, without planning. "Heard something interesting today?"

"Do tell."

"Apparently Harry was sleeping with Draco all of last year, apparently he's completely in love with the guy, totally smitten."

"O-oh," Blaise managed, looking completely blindslided.

"Yeah, and you know our Harry, never one to sit back, and apparently he decided that the thing to do would be to make Draco jealous, to force him to declare his feelings." Seamus walked slowly towards Blaise as he spoke, backing him into an open,empty classroom. "But that wasn't all, apparently someone else not only thought that this was a sound plan, but actually joined in because they too liked someone they thought the couldn't have. Fancy that!"

"Um Seamus…"

"Yes?" Seamus was all innocence.

"The desk is rather cutting off my circulation."

"Shame. Let's just be completely clear about this, because I'd hate to get all upset about this only to be mistaken. I've spent the last two months feeling miserable because I'd lost you to Harry, only to find out this whole thing was a game, that the two of you were manipulating us."

"Manipulation is such a harsh word…you were miserable?"

"You don't need to sound so happy about it. And it was all your fault, Mr I Don't Need A Boyfriend."

"Um, that title seemed to fit you pretty well too."

"Until I met you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Both fell silent, Blaise kicking himself for missing out on two months with Seamus, Seamus cursing, wondering if he'd admitted too much.

"You know," Blaise began, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Harry used to tell me loads about him and Draco, about the couple-esque things he did, and it made me so jealous that he could have that with Draco for a year, and I couldn't have it with you for even a week. There's so many things I wanted us to do, so many things I still want us to do."

"Like what?" Seamus took another step forward, stepping into Blaise.

"Like spend two days in bed, watching TV, eating and shagging. Like staying up all night to talk. Like flooing to London to spend the day together when we should be in Hogsmeade with the rest of the school. Like kissing you in the middle of the Great Hall, but I want there to be people around."

"Do you want people around every time we kiss," Seamus turned his face up to Blaise's, lips parted slightly in invitation.

"Well…" he began, before claiming Seamus, wrapping the other boy in his arms and holding him tightly. "You're mine now, no one else's."

"I've been yours for months."

There was only one answer to give that, and Blaise kissed him again, letting him know exactly how he felt.

0 0 0 0

It was nearly an hour later when Blaise returned to the seemingly empty Slytherin common room, throwing himself onto the nearest sofa with a contented sigh.

"Another romantic liaison with Potter, Blaise?"

Masking his shock admirally, Blaise answered Draco with a controlled calm. "Actually, I was with Seamus. Harry is a free agent."

"Does he know that?"

"He soon will."

"Rather callous Blaise, I'm sure we don't want to risk breaking the hero's heart now, do we?"

"_I'm_ in no danger of doing that, and we both know it."

"So Finnegan talks as well does he? Nice to know that not all Gryffindor's think with their dicks."

Blaise sighed, sat up and leaned forward, completely serious now. "Harry loves you Draco, plain and simple."

"There is nothing simple about it."

"Don't be such an idiot. He's told me things, about the time you spent together, real time, as a couple. You saved him from himself, and he's grateful for that. But he loves _you_ not what you did for him. He loves the person he came to know over the last year, the boy who stayed up all night talking about Black, the boy who watched videos with him and who snuck bananas into the hospital wing for him when everyone else gave him chocolate."

Draco sat their in stony silence, a determined look creeping onto his face as Balsie spoke. "I believe it is the established mode for the person who loves me to declare that love, or have you gone from phony boyfriend to messenger?"

"Concerned friend."

"Keep out." Draco stood to leave and made as if to say something else before clamping his mouth shut and walking away.

"He's desperate for someone to love him." Blaise's voice stopped him at the foot of the stairs. "I could have won him in a heartbeat if I'd wanted to. He loves you, but he'll settle for being truly loved by someone who has the courage to love him."

Draco didn't say anything, but Blaise thought he saw the other boy's expression soften as he went off down the dark staircase.

0 0 0 0

Harry had left Blaise several hours ago, wondering up to the top of the castle to sit on the roof, looking out across the lake.

This façade with Blaise had to stop, he knew that much. Perhaps he could get Seamus alone, tell him how Blaise felt and let things take their course. That was the easy part, and he knew that however he came to do it, Draco would not be so easy to talk to.

Draco was proud, and would hate the thought of being manipulated, especially by someone who knew how much he had been hurt by Lucius' manipulations. If Harry confessed what he had done, and why, there was every chance that he would destroy any feelings Draco may have held for him.

On the other hand, should he lie, claim Blaise had broken his heart and seek comfort from Draco, it would only end in tears. Either Draco would take him back on the same _arrangement_ as before, or he would turn him away, second hand goods. Or worse, he might see through the lie and despise Harry for it.

Whatever he did, he stood a good chance of never having Draco the way he wanted him: as a boyfriend, as a partner.

'But at least I'd know, one way or the other, I'd know.' And maybe, with this dream of Draco well and truly crushed, he could find someone who did love him. The only problem was he couldn't imagine himself loving anyone the way he loved Draco.

'I just want to be loved,' he thought sadly, pulling his knees in to his body and curling himself up tightly, 'what's so wrong with that?'

0 0 0 0

When Harry came down stairs the next morning to see Blaise and Seamus kissing in the corridor outside the Great Hall he guessed something had been resolved and only smiled as the pair separated with guilty looks on their faces.

"Congratulations guys," he smiled sadly at them before continuing on to get his breakfast.

"Did you talk to Draco?" Seamus asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I told him about us, confirming what he'd worked out really. I did duck out of telling him it was all my idea though, I like being able to see you far too much!"

"Your plan? We all thought it was Harry's."

"No, all my idea, and he took some convincing."

"Look like we all owe Harry an apology then," Blaise looked at him questioningly and Seamus relented, biting back the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. "You see it was such a dumb idea that we all kinda _assumed_ Harry had come up with it in his usual look before you leap way. I mean, surely Slytherins prefer words over action any day and I'm sure any good Slytherin would have realised the risks of succeeding in making Draco Malfoy jealous."

Blaise looked so offended that Seamus couldn't help leaning in for another kiss, and they only separated when Snape rounded the corner and nearly collided with them.

They fled before he could remove any more points for fraternising with the enemy.

0 0 0 0

Inside the Great Hall, Harry tried to catch Draco's eye, but all he got in return was a blank unwavering gaze.

Eventually he looked away, all hope finally lost.

Draco knew, and he couldn't forgive.

**END CHAPTER TEN**

Well, what did you think? Most people 'guessed' it was Hermione – didn't think it was much of a cliffie myself, but there seemed to be some debate!

There's been a lot of 'Harry's mean' feeling in this fic (which was the idea, so yeay) but I've tried to turn it around a bit now, and make you see the other side…did it work?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…Cookie Gestapo, HyperBunnyAttack, Nanashi Tsurunaji, KAT, Juniper, Pretty Racing, Dreamerdoll, lady shadowsinger, Bleedingxheart, moonstar-dust, Lady Slone, Cricketpoor, Nony, ChiKoiDoji, Shinna, MidnightRosie, Bongo MonkeysXP, Chaotic C00L, Ruby Love, Twisted Veela, Shadow315, Sandinmyhair, Louis, AnimeJo, My Kingdom, SuPeRfReAk111, manda490, chaeli.meep, insanemarionette, Amaya Jade, OryssaV, Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff, MagicalThinking, Darkmoona, manda490, Jane-Lily, CrystalBlue, Semma, Original, Lovely A, vermilionxx, HeyBlondieHowYouDoin, ayjayaj, ashfan, hehe, MorbidlyDisturbed, Isidoria, CompleteGeek,Honighase, Rei Sakura Li, juniper, Kime, escptheshdw835, Blue Rosed Dragon, HazelWolf1, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Tearlesereph, Lee Kennedy, GruenerWackelpudding, Virtual Maiden, Draci Alyissa Keaira Harper Moongale, Wow, Kit, Mary, manda490, Kakisensei, marley, Quiproquo, darkheart1230, Moongypsy04, kalisin, Quidditchjunkie, YG, NayNymic, AriaDaCapoAlFine, Emy16, zina , Anux, wwwendy, Makalani Astral, Honeyduked, Indigo Kitti, Megane-chan, Unconsciousdiary, Aishteru, silver woman, Volupta, Shoal, angels death, Shena, bard, Holy Snappers, B Madden, mystic fire demon, AmethystxX, Skyla Gerdes, hdobsession, broken-angel-gurl, maleficus-lupus, Fifespice, suckers love, ura-hd, brokentoy19, Iridescent Twilight, Daishiko, Eladia, duchesscarml, ChibiYuffie1, I Am The Bunny Slayer, Tangledhair and f4


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Sadly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I am aware that this has been a ridiculously long time coming (I have kind of drifted out of the fandom slightly). But a recent discovery of a lot of fab new H/D fics, combined with a few prompts to finish this and the arrival of half term have combined to make me finish this one.

Called this 'chapter eleven' rather than epilogue, but this is the end nonetheless.

(I am feeling very Harry Potter motivated at the moment so some of my other things might be updated. At the very least I will finish _Draco's Detour_)

Anyway, hope you like this, though I am aware that it is unlikely to make up for the very long wait...

**Chapter Eleven **

For a week Draco steered clear of Harry as he tried to sort out his feelings. That he loved the other boy he was not going to bother denying, the question was about whether he could trust him or not. It was a question he found hard to settle: one moment he could acknowledge that, but for Harry's 'plan', he might never have realised how he felt, and thus Harry's actions could be seen as acceptable. Then he would be remembering all Harry's protestations about being manipulated, and his own hatred of others controlling his actions, and he found the whole thing to be unforgivable.

In the end he knew he had to choose between his pride and his love for Harry – he was hurt but was it enough to make him send Harry away forever?

Harry knew Draco was ignoring him, and even in the midst of his sadness he couldn't but help feel it was well deserved. That Seamus and Blaise could come out it all unscathed sometimes seemed unfair, but he and Draco had a year's worth of knowledge and intimacy between them that should have made him aware of how foolish this was. The other couple might be able to see this as a foolish but romantic gesture, but he should have known that this was a betrayal of the trust they'd built up between them.

What made it even worse was the fact that, somehow, the story had filtered out to the student body and scarely an hour went by without him being criticised for being so stupid, or told that he could do better. Some offered to put a good word in with Draco, while others made their interest in him known, offering to fill Draco's fuckbudy role and showing their own lack of understanding by the offer.

Ron and Hermione were sympathetic and steadfast, and Harry loved Ron more than ever when he discovered that his friend had come to see Draco as being perfect for Harry. Vowing once again never to doubt the power of their friendship, Harry clung to Ron and Hermione in a way he never had before. They meanwhile were about an hour away from locking the two boys up together until they agreed to forgot the last couple of months and start afresh.

It was Blaise who settled things, or rather the memory of Blaise's words, coming home rather forcibly when Draco chanced to see Harry being propositioned by a brazen sixth year.

"_He's desperate for someone to love him. I could have won him in a heartbeat if I'd wanted to. He loves you, but he'll settle for being truly loved by someone who has the courage to love him."_

At the moment Harry wasn't giving up on him, but one day he might, and the idea of that was enough to jolt him out of the indecision that had gripped him.

He was planning to act, although he wasn't entirely sure how to go about it, and he knew he needed to clear his head before approaching Harry. In the end he went down to the lake knowing the gentle movement of the water always helped him relax and clear his mind.

Harry watched Draco go out to the lake and knew he had seen that sixth year hit on him. The look on Draco's face was enough to spur him into action – if Draco was capable of feeling jealous then surely he felt something else too.

Heedless of the cool evening he hurried after the Slytherin, calling his name as he came closer. Draco turned to meet him, face impassive but eyes wary.

"You saved me," Harry began, speaking quickly for fear of being cut off. "I never thought to tell you before, but you saved me. I was drinking way too much and taking stupid risks and you saved me. Then when it was all over you saved me again. I though I would have gone mad without someone to talk to, but you let me pour my heart out and you helped me heal. I gave you my heart and I should never have been so reckless with yours. I was a poor way to repay you."

Draco was looking taken aback but he wasn't running, or shouting and Harry took that as a good sign. Stepping closer he tilted Draco's chin so their eyes met. "What I did was foolish and cruel and, if you'll let me I'd like to spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

Draco swallowed hard, pushing Harry's hand away from his face and making the other boy pale slightly in panic.

"'The rest of our lives' Potter – could you be any more cliché?" But he was smiling and Harry relaxed slightly. "You hurt me, but I needed a slap to recognise how much I cared for you." He raised one of his own hands to Harry's face, "I probably hurt you so many times without realising it, so I guess we could say we're even."

They were both smiling now and Draco closed the gap, kissing Harry gently.

"If it makes you feel any better I was actually sitting out here planning how to win you back," he told Harry when they separated, but a glimpse of Harry's (rather blue) lips distracted him. "You're freezing," he accused the shivering Gryffindor before bundling him up and hurrying him into the castle. It was dinner time, he realised, and that meant the always warm Gryffindor common room would be empty.

He was so involved in settling them down on the large sofa in front of the fire that he had forgotten the conversation they were having until Harry turned round in his embrace, asking "so how were you going to go about it then?"

"What…oh," making sure Harry was well wrapped up he leant his head on top of Harry's and answered. "That confession you made to me months ago… I was going to persuade Finch-Fletchly to hit on you so I could march in and claim you." He smiled, adding, "you realise that was another crap plan of yours, what with Finch-Fletchly being straight and all."

"I know, but it made sense at the time," Harry smiled, turning his head so he could see Draco, "you were really going to go to all that trouble for me?"

"I wanted you to know you I was listening to you, that I might have misunderstood you at the time but that I'm wiser now."

Harry smiled and kissed him again, turning in his arms to melt into the embrace. "I love you, I forgot to tell you before but you should know that I love you."

"I love you too," Draco kissed him once more before grinning wickedly. "Of course I only accepted you back because I heard that make-up sex is bloody fantastic. Want to prove to me that you're worth it?"

"You cheeky bastard," but Harry grinned, chasing him upstairs with enthusiasm.

Harry and Draco were back, and neither of them were going to risk losing what they had again.

**THE END **

Thanks for reading this (anyone who still is).


End file.
